Au delà des apparences
by La-p'tite-tete
Summary: Ron et Drago tentent de gérer leur relation naissante. Drago n'est pas si arrogant, Ron est sûr de lui... mais certains Mangemorts se mettent en travers de leur route. Sauront ils démêler le vrai du faux? 6e tome ignoré.
1. Prologue

ATTENTION! A LIRE ABSOLUMENT! Cette fic contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel; si vous n'aimez pas, fermez cette fenêtre! Vous êtes prévenus!

Disclaimer: A moi! A moi! Non? Ah bon... Tout à JKR, alors... même Drago, hélas...

&-&-&-&-&

Prologue

Ronald Weasley était de mauvaise humeur. La journée qui venait de s'écouler avait été la pire qu'il ait connue depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Tout d'abord, il s'était rendormi et était arrivé en retard dans la Grande Salle ; il s'était à peine assis à la table de Gryffondor, que la nourriture s'évanouissait. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper un toast avant de se dépêcher pour son premier cours, qui se trouvait être Potions. Ayant fait son sac en quatrième vitesse, il avait (évidemment…) oublié son livre et s'était vu retirer 50 points par Rogue pour son retard et cet oubli. Il avait ensuite réussi à faire évaporer sa potion, se voyant infliger une retenue par le même professeur. A l'heure du déjeuner, il s'était disputé avec Hermione à propos dudit cours de Potions, et elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de toute la journée. Pendant le cours de Divination de l'après-midi, comme Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie à la suite du dernier match de Quidditch, Trelawney l'avait pris pour cible et, en lisant son avenir dans les cartes, avait prédit une mort précoce et particulièrement pénible, pour changer un peu. Quand elle l'avait malencontreusement entendu dire à Seamus qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille chouette qui tentait de faire son intéressante avec ses prédictions, elle l'avait exclu de la classe avec un devoir à lui rendre pour la prochaine fois et 20 points en moins. Rusard l'avait ensuite aperçu sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, et lui avait fait nettoyer toutes les toilettes pendant l'heure qui lui restait jusqu'au prochain cours sans écouter ses explications. Enfin, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il avait réussi à se faire mordre par l'Ethonan dont il tressait la crinière, et Hagrid avait prétexté que c'était parce qu'il tirait trop dessus et qu'il faisait mal à cette pauvre bête avant de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie où il avait retrouvé Harry, la seule personne qui avait eu plaisir à le voir aujourd'hui. Enfin, pendant le dîner, Rogue lui avait fait savoir que sa retenue serait le soir même.

Donc, il était en route vers les cachots, se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Il y allait le plus doucement possible, de sorte qu'il n'arrivât pas trop tôt, mais à force d'avancer, il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Prenant une profonde inspiration destinée à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, il frappa à la porte. Et lorsque la voix de son professeur ô combien adoré lui dit d'entrer, il le fit.

Rogue, assis derrière son bureau, lui sourit. Un sourire présageant les ennuis, bien sûr. Jamais Rogue ne sourirait gentiment à un Gryffondor doublé d'un Weasley. Ron déglutit difficilement, pensant que sa journée allait encore empirer.

- Weasley, commença Rogue d'un ton doucereux, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez à vous passer de moi, ce soir…

Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Peut-être que ça allait s'améliorer, après tout.

- J'ai par conséquent demandé à notre Préfet-en-Chef de me remplacer.

Bon, apparemment, il avait pensé trop vite. Toute une retenue coincé avec Drago Malefoy valait bien cette même retenue avec Rogue. Il poussa un grognement.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à la Préfète-en-Chef ? demanda-t-il presque innocemment.

Même si Hermione ne lui parlait pas, elle n'aurait pas eu l'attitude que Malefoy ne se priverait pas de manifester. Mais Rogue se contenta d'arborer un sourire moqueur alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

- Notre…charmante…Préfète-en-Chef, répliqua-t-il tandis que Malefoy entrait sans y être invité, risquait d'être personnellement concernée par votre bien-être dans cette punition. Vous n'auriez alors pas compris l'intérêt d'être à l'heure et d'avoir vos affaires lorsque vous venez à mes cours qui sont, je vous le rappelle, d'une importance capitale pour votre hypothétique future carrière d'Auror.

Ron ne répliqua pas. Il n'en voyait pas la nécessité ; cela n'aurait servi qu'à aggraver une journée pourrie et à lui octroyer une retenue de plus. Rogue, paraissant déçu de ne pouvoir lui enlever plus de points, se tourna vers Malefoy et lui tendit une feuille de parchemin.

- Drago, voici la liste de ce que Weasley aura à faire ce soir. Je compte sur vous pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et pour me les reporter. Il n'est pas autorisé à partir avant que tout ne soit correctement exécuté. Je vous laisse juger de ses actions. Oh, et bien entendu, toute magie est interdite.

Ron s'y attendait et ne s'était pas donné la peine de prendre sa baguette. Il suivit Malefoy hors du bureau et en direction de la salle de classe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Alors, je commence par quoi ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Ron, résigné d'avance à une joute verbale, en fut surpris. Son compagnon marchait sans vérifier s'il le suivait, regardant devant lui, en silence. Ron s'était attendu à des moqueries, voire des insultes, mais certainement pas à cette inhabituelle indifférence. Ce ne fut qu'arrivés dans la salle de classe que Malefoy parla.

- Tu dois trier et étiqueter le contenu de l'armoire numéro quatre. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me demandes d'abord.

Et il alla s'asseoir au bureau du professeur. Avec un soupir, Ron se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. L'armoire numéro quatre était bien entendu la plus imposante, et l'ayant ouverte il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi la plus remplie. Sentant le regard de son compagnon surveiller ses gestes, Ron entreprit de vider l'armoire pour faire l'inventaire requis. Certains ingrédients devaient sûrement figurer au musée des horreurs avant d'atterrir à Poudlard. Il y avait une drôle de plante dont les feuilles frémirent lorsqu'il la sortit de l'armoire et qui tenta de s'enfuir en rampant avant qu'il ne l'enfermât dans une espèce de cloche à fromage que Malefoy s'était empressé de faire apparaître ; un bocal plein de gros cafards qui couraient dans tous les sens ; des pots remplis de réserves d'ingrédients de base dont ils se servaient dans presque toutes les potions ; d'anciens livres de potions pleins de poussière, signe qu'ils ne servaient plus depuis longtemps ; un truc gris visqueux rangé dans un carton et qui lui laissa plein de bave sur les doigts, ce qui fit que les fioles contenues dans le carton suivant se brisèrent lorsque ce dernier lui échappa des mains.

Poussant un juron, Ron entreprit de ramasser les morceaux et, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, se coupa la main ; il fallut que ce soit celle que l'Ethonan n'avait pas mordue. Ron lâcha de nouveau les fioles avec un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Malefoy se précipita vers lui.

- Tu t'es blessé ?

Essayant d'ignorer le sang, Ron lui tendit sa main. S'en saisissant, Malefoy marmonna quelques mots en la tapotant avec sa baguette. La plaie se referma, et Malefoy fit disparaître le sang. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour s'évanouir.

Quand il revint à lui, il était toujours dans la salle de classe, allongé par terre, et Malefoy lui donnait des gifles. Esquivant un coup, il hurla :

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Malefoy lui jeta un regard condescendant. Du moins, aussi condescendant qu'un regard pouvait l'être quand son propriétaire venait de mettre par mégarde ses fesses dans un carton rempli d'un truc gris visqueux.

- Tu t'es évanoui, Weasley, répliqua-t-il en se relevant avec autant de grâce qu'un derrière plein de bave de truc gris pouvait en laisser. La vue du sang te gêne, on dirait.

Ron, contrarié, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ce qui en sortit ne fut pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Malefoy dégrafait sa braguette.

- Tu m'as poussé dans ce carton, Weasley, et tu as ruiné un pantalon dont je ne dirai pas le prix pour éviter une nouvelle syncope. Je veux voir ce que je peux faire pour limiter les dégâts que tu as causés. Et comme il est hors de question que je te prête ma baguette…

Malefoy enleva son pantalon et évalua les dommages. Il commença à chuchoter des formules tout en tapotant son pantalon. Ron s'aperçut, horrifié, que ses yeux étaient fixés sur une partie de l'anatomie de son pire ennemi censée être cachée par un caleçon et au contraire admirablement mise en valeur par celui-ci (je parle de son derrière, bande de pervers !). Il s'empressa de détourner le regard avant que son compagnon ne s'aperçût de quoi que ce fut. Baissant les yeux, il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans les cartons, mais Malefoy l'arrêta.

- Sérieusement, Weasley, avec ta maladresse, on y sera encore demain. Pousse-toi.

D'un coup de baguette, les cartons se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes dans l'armoire. Ron en oublia sa gêne et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Bon, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, aujourd'hui ? Tu ne m'insultes pas, tu me guéris, et maintenant tu fais ma punition à ma place. Ça devient franchement inquiétant.

A sa grande surprise, Malefoy rougit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il.

Ron serra les poings. Il commençait à perdre patience, et n'avait pas envie de se prêter au jeu de Malefoy. Il s'avança vers lui, essayant de prendre un air menaçant.

- Dis-moi ce que tu prépares, Malefoy, ou tu vas prendre mon poing dans la figure ! s'exclama-t-il en lui mettant ledit poing sous le nez.

Alors, Malefoy l'agrippa par les épaules, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu.

Il l'embrassa, donc. Sur les lèvres, _of course_.

Ron s'évanouit de nouveau.

&-&-&-&-&

Une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors cliquez sur le merveilleux bouton ci-dessous et faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bises à tous.


	2. Où tout commence

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de le vouloir...

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 01 : Où tout commence

Les jours suivants, Ron fit de son mieux pour éviter Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très difficile, vu que Drago faisait pareil de son côté. Et même si Ron parvenait à donner le change devant Hermione et Harry, il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce baiser de sa tête. Non pas qu'il fût _sérieusement_ intéressé par Malefoy, mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner les raisons que celui-ci avait de l'embrasser, _lui_, plutôt qu'un autre. Plutôt qu'_une_ autre, d'ailleurs. L'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'il se fût agi d'un pari, ou d'une plaisanterie quelconque parmi les Serpentard. Auquel cas il ne devait pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça ne le méritait. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une affaire plus sérieuse, une question de vie ou de mort, cela valait la peine de s'y intéresser. D'autant que Malefoy possédait un superbe postérieur. Et non, il ne venait pas de penser _ça_.

Toujours était-il que ce baiser lui trottait dans la tête, et qu'une semaine après les faits, il décida qu'une confrontation avec le sus-nommé Drago Malefoy était plus que bienvenue pour tirer tout ça au clair.

Ce matin-là, il marcha avec détermination en direction de la Grande Salle, pour une fois plus préoccupé par la manière d'approcher Malefoy que par les gargouillis de son estomac. En entrant dans ladite Salle, pleine à craquer comme chaque jour, il sentit sa résolution faiblir. Comment parler seul à seul avec Malefoy sans qu'aussitôt un cercle de curieux persuadés qu'une bagarre allait avoir lieu ne se formât ? Un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard lui apprit que l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis 6 jours, 11 heures, 37 minutes et quelques secondes n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui différait de toute façon l'heure fatidique de la discussion prévue et néanmoins particulièrement appréhendée.

Ron se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondor, cédant aux suppliques de son estomac, et s'assit en face de sa sœur Ginny qui le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, ayant remarqué qu'il avait hésité avant de venir s'asseoir. Il lui sourit.

- Bien dormi ?

- Tu vas bien, Ron ? demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Il haussa les épaules en attaquant son petit-déjeuner.

- Pourquoi cha n'irait pas ? répliqua-t-il en mâchant une éNORme bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

Ginny fronça le nez, dégoûtée.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Déjolé, fit-il.

Il avala.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-il derechef.

- Parce que tu ne t'es pas précipité vers la table dès que tu es entré, rétorqua sa sœur. Et au lieu de regarder ce qu'il y avait à manger, tu as tourné la tête du côté des Serpentard.

- Non, je regardais les Serdaigle, mentit Ron.

Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, fallait-il que sa sœur fût aussi observatrice ? Rien ne lui échappait, elle était au courant de tout avant tout le monde et c'était prodigieusement agaçant.

A ce moment, Drago Malefoy entra. Il sembla hésiter et regarda vers la table des Gryffondor. Ron se sut pas s'il devait se redresser pour attirer son attention ou se cacher sous la table. Il hésitait encore quand Malefoy accrocha son regard. Ron rougit et détourna les yeux. Quand il osa de nouveau lever la tête, Malefoy était assis à sa place habituelle et semblait uniquement préoccupé par son assiette. Celle de Ron ne lui paraissait plus aussi attrayante, tout d'un coup. Il se leva.

- A plus tard, lança-t-il à sa sœur qui, plus choquée par le fait qu'il restait encore à manger dans l'assiette de son frère que par son brusque départ, le suivit des yeux (tout comme une bonne partie de la table des Gryffondor qui connaissait les habitudes alimentaires de Ron) jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sorti de la Grande Salle.

Dans le Hall, Ron se cacha dans un recoin sombre et attendit. Lorsque la cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours dans cinq minutes, les élèves se mirent à émerger de la Grande Salle et s'égaillèrent dans le château à la recherche de leurs salles de classe. Enfin, parmi les derniers, sortit Drago Malefoy. Ron pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- _Cracbadaboum_, murmura-t-il.

Le sac de Malefoy se déchira et livres et parchemins tombèrent par terre, allègrement suivis par des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre qui se brisèrent en touchant un peu brutalement le sol. Malefoy poussa un juron et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires tandis que le dernier élève disparaissait derrière un coin de mur. Ron sortit de sa cachette. Malefoy ne le remarqua que quand il se baissa pour l'aider à tout ramasser (après tout, ennemis ou pas, c'était de sa faute si tout était par terre !). Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul.

- Weasley, fit-il d'une voix bizarrement étranglée.

Il se dépêcha encore plus de rassembler ses affaires, évitant son regard. Ron lui tendit le dernier livre mais ne le lâcha pas quand Drago le prit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Drago détourna les yeux et tira sur le livre (Potions !).

- Fiche-moi la paix, Weasley, éluda-t-il. Je vais être en retard en cours.

- Tu n'auras qu'à inventer une excuse et Rogue te croira. Réponds à ma question, exigea Ron.

Drago se redressa, redevenant (ou presque) en l'espace d'une seconde l'adolescent plein de morgue qu'il était deux semaines avant.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Weasley, ordonna-t-il, la voix claire mais les mains tremblantes. Ta famille et toi, vous ne valez pas plus que notre elfe de maison.

Ron ignora l'insulte. Il voulait sa réponse.

- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé la semaine dernière.

Drago eut une sorte de gargouillis étranglé (_« Gargl ! »_) quand Ron le plaqua contre le mur, les poings agrippant le col de sa robe.

- Réponds !

Mais Drago secoua la tête, muet. Ron tenta une autre approche.

- Vous avez fait un pari, toi et tes copains ? C'était un gage ? interrogea-t-il.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonna Drago en se débattant, en vain.

- Ecoute, dit Ron, je ne vois aucune explication à ce que tu as fait. Alors soit tu me dis pourquoi maintenant, soit…

Il s'interrompit. Une larme venait de s'écraser sur sa main, et elle provenait sans aucune erreur possible des yeux de son compagnon. Stupéfait, il le relâcha et Drago se laissa glisser sur le sol, cachant son visage entre ses mains et les épaules secouées de sanglots. Ron resta planté là, indécis, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, à le regarder pleurer silencieusement. Finalement, il s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui.

- Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi, dit-il doucement.

- Mon père me tuera si je le dis tout haut, répondit tout aussi doucement Drago.

- Alors dis-le tout bas, plaisanta Ron.

Curieux. Ce type était son ennemi depuis toujours, avant même qu'ils ne se connussent, et il avait suffi qu'il l'embrassât pour que 17 ans de haine s'évaporassent (1). Voilà qu'il se surprenait même à le taquiner.

A sa grande surprise, Drago le prit au mot, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Se penchant vers lui, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Gay ? répéta Ron.

- Chhhhht ! fit Drago en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir son père, baguette levée, prêt à lui lancer un Avada Kedavra.

Ron le regarda, éberlué et – bien qu'il répugnât à se l'avouer – soulagé.

- Mais… Et Parkinson ? réussit-il à bredouiller. Toutes ces histoires qu'elle raconte ?

Drago haussa les épaules, gêné.

- Elle prend ses désirs pour des réalités. Complètement cinglée, si tu veux mon avis. Elle est persuadée qu'elle deviendra la mère de la future génération Malefoy. Comme si passer sept ans dans la même Maison qu'elle ne me suffirait pas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Drago, surpris par l'abrupte question, en oublia d'éviter son regard.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi moi ? répéta Ron. Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui. Quelqu'un que ta famille ne rêverait pas de tuer.

- Oh…

Drago attrapa son sac en se relevant.

- On est vraiment en retard.

Ron le tira par la manche.

- Réponds…s'il te plaît.

- Je suppose que ça ne se commande pas, soupira Drago. Ça fait des années que je t'ai remarqué.

- Tu cachais bien ton jeu…

- Toi aussi.

Ron s'arrêta.

- Comment ça ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai entendu Granger dans la salle de bains de la Préfète-en-Chef. Elle parlait toute seule à propos de… disons, de tes goûts en matière de partenaires.

Ron grimaça.

- Ça devait être quand elle m'a vu avec Colin, il y a quelques mois. Elle en a été malade pendant deux jours.

- Elle est homophobe ?

- Non ! s'exclama Ron. C'est parce que je ne lui en avait jamais parlé qu'elle s'est mise dans tous ses états. Et quand elle a appris que Harry était au courant, ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase.

Drago hésita.

- Et Brown ?

- Quoi ? se défendit Ron. J'aime aussi les filles !

Drago baissa la tête.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il tristement. Je comprends très bien.

Ron le considéra pendant un instant. Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux en désordre et son air de petit garçon malheureux, qu'il hésita à peine avant de parler.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots, ce baiser… Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais dire par « je comprends très bien »… Si c'est ce que je crois, tu es un crétin et je me demandais si… enfin, tu vois… le refaire… plus souvent ?

Drago sourit.

- C'était une phrase merveilleusement construite et parfaitement compréhensible, merci beaucoup.

Ron soupira.

- Le baiser. Le refaire plus souvent.

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

- Tu veux dire… comme dans « j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'embrasses plus souvent » ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'embrasses plus souvent, confirma Ron. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir remarqué que…

La bouche de Drago sur la sienne l'interrompit. Et cette fois, il ne tomba pas dans les pommes. Au contraire, il se pressa contre son ex-ennemi et l'embrassa en retour, se laissant envahir par les sensations.

Il n'avait jamais, que ce fût avec une fille ou avec un garçon, ressenti quelque chose de semblable. C'était comme si ce baiser créait un lien indéfectible entre eux, comme s'ils étaient unis pour l'éternité. C'était incroyable, c'était… Waou. Parfait, quoi.

Comme le baiser devenait plus passionné, Ron se souvint brusquement qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir où n'importe qui pouvait passer d'une minute à l'autre, et en route vers les cachots glacials où les attendait le non moins réfrigérant professeur Rogue pour commencer un cours qui, personne n'en doutait, serait passionnant. Il s'écarta à regret de Drago et, devant l'air peiné que celui-ci affichait, fit un simple geste en direction des sous-sols de Poudlard, l'invitant à le suivre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Comme je le disais avant que tu ne manifestes un enthousiasme par trop exubérant mais dont je ne me plaindrai pas, j'ai, moi aussi, remarqué un certain blond depuis pas mal de temps. Mais un problème de…divergence politique…appelons ça comme ça, a quelque peu compliqué les choses.

- J'aurais plutôt dit un problème d'ordre familial, interrompit Drago en lui prenant la main.

- Oui, ça aussi, acquiesça Ron. La question, à présent que tout s'est un peu éclairci, est donc : qu'allons-nous faire de tout ça ? Est-ce que ce sont de véritables sentiments ou un désir éphémère ?

- Tu en as du vocabulaire, ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago.

Ron lâcha sa main.

- Moque-toi, c'est ça. Passe la journée avec Hermione et tu auras l'impression d'avoir avalé le dictionnaire. Alors imagine après six ans et demi !

Drago leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- OK, OK. Je n'ai rien dit. Je vais te dire ce que je ressens, poursuivit-il. Il y a du désir, bien sûr, mais il y a autre chose. C'est plus profond, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer avec des mots. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon environnement familial n'est pas spécialement attachant. A part ma mère, peut-être.

- Je te prêterai la mienne, si tu veux, proposa Ron. Elle va être contente.

Drago sourit.

- Pas sûr.

- Un de plus ou un de moins, au point où elle en est, elle ne verra pas la différence, assura Ron, un peu amèrement, peut-être. De mon côté, je dois dire que je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis. Il y a une semaine encore, je te détestais, et maintenant je ne sais pas trop. Du désir, c'est vrai – tu es très beau, on te l'a déjà dit ?

Drago rougit sans répondre, et Ron sourit.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es timide.

- Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua Drago, embarrassé. Là, ça vient de toi…

Il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

- Tout ça n'est qu'une comédie. Mon attitude, c'est juste pour que mon père me laisse tranquille. Pour lui, un Malefoy se doit d'être au-dessus de tout, un leader…et hétéro, pour la lignée familiale. Si jamais il l'apprenait…

Ron s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe et le regarda dans les yeux.

- N'aie jamais honte d'être ce que tu es, Drago.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et ça lui fit tout bizarre dans la poitrine. Mais Drago sourit, toute tristesse envolée, et l'étrange sensation s'étendit dans tout son corps. Pour se donner une contenance, il se tourna vers la porte et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un cours de potions. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Drago grimaça.

- On entre en scène, bien sûr. Attends, dit-il brusquement, on est d'accord sur le fait de garder tout ça secret ?

Ron acquiesça à contrecœur.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que ton père ne nous tue pas…

Ils frappèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de classe, où Rogue les accueillit avec 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, une retenue pour Ron et un signe de tête pour Drago.

&-&-&-&-&

(1) : Oui, Flo, je sais que ça fait bizarre, mais c'est la concordance des temps qui le veut. Je ne mettrai PAS de subordonnées au présent dans un texte au passé.

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Au prochain, étant donné que l'on n'est jamais trop prudent, je passerai la fic en M.

Laissez-moi une petite review, pliz ! Bises


	3. Où tout est découvert

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 02 : Où tout est découvert

Ron était en retard. Il avait rendez-vous à minuit, mais comme on était vendredi, la salle commune ne s'était vidée que très tard, et il avait dû déployer des trésors de persuasion pour que Harry acceptât enfin d'aller se coucher. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de ne rien dire à son meilleur ami, mais maintenant que Lucius Malefoy s'était échappé d'Azkaban, il était encore plus dangereux pour lui et Drago de dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. A dire vrai, il avait réussi à convaincre Drago de tout dire à sa mère une fois que son père aurait retrouvé sa place derrière les barreaux de la prison, ce qui n'était qu'une question de temps vu que la majorité des sorciers connaissait Malefoy père et serait ravie de le savoir à l'ombre pour quelques décennies, voire quelques siècles.

Ron arriva enfin à la Salle sur Demande. Apparemment, Drago était déjà là. Il poussa doucement la porte, espérant le surprendre, mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. A peine était-il entré que Drago se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant.

Abasourdi par la soudaineté de l'action, Ron réagit en le serrant fort contre lui. Il avait certes prévu d'enlacer Drago, mais celui-ci était censé l'embrasser à ce moment-là, pas inonder sa cape de larmes ! Il l'entraîna vers un canapé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il, plein de sollicitude.

Sans répondre, Drago lui fourra un parchemin dans les mains, et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Inquiet pour le coup, Ron déplia la lettre. Il dut la relire trois fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Non… souffla-t-il.

Il lâcha le parchemin et reprit Drago dans ses bras.

- Il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter ça ? demanda-t-il, désespéré. Tu ne peux pas refuser ?

Drago secoua la tête, la gorge probablement trop serrée pour pouvoir articuler un seul mot, et Ron ne pouvait franchement pas lui en vouloir ; si son père à _lui_ avait voulu le marier de force, il aurait sans aucun doute été dans le même état. Il pensa soudain à quelque chose.

- Mais tu es majeur ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir !

Drago releva la tête, les yeux rougis et les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Si le contrat a été signé avant mes dix-sept ans, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, dit-il amèrement. Connaissant mon père et celui de Pansy, ils se sont arrangés pour qu'il n'y ait aucune échappatoire. Je vais devoir finir mes jours avec cette…

Ron lui mit une main sur la bouche, blessé.

- Ne dis pas ça, supplia-t-il. On trouvera une solution. Il doit bien y avoir une loi, un décret…n'importe quoi, qui puisse annuler ce contrat. On trouvera.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

- Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, leur besoin de l'autre amplifié par l'idée d'une éventuelle séparation. Ron se débarrassa de sa cape d'un coup d'épaule, et tenta maladroitement de déboutonner la chemise de Drago. S'impatientant, il finit par tirer dessus d'un coup sec, faisant voler les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce, et Drago éclata de rire. C'était un rire encore mouillé de larmes, mais c'était quand même un rire. Comme il faisait glisser ce qui restait de la chemise de Drago sur ses épaules et que son amant s'occupait de déboucler sa ceinture, un hurlement retentit dans la Salle sur Demande.

Surpris, ils se figèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. Aussitôt, une expression d'horreur s'installa sur leurs visages.

- Gi-Ginny ?! bredouilla Ron.

S'apercevant que les mains de Drago étaient toujours posées sur sa ceinture et que celui-ci était trop choqué pour bouger, il s'écarta de son amant et se leva du canapé. Sa sœur était restée figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je peux t'expliquer… Ginny ? Tu m'entends ?

La respiration de Ginny était devenue très rapide, et son visage se colorait de rouge à vue d'œil. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, ses poumons cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène.

- GINNY !!! hurla Ron.

Il se précipita à ses côtés, Drago suivant de peu. Ron se mit à fouiller fébrilement les poches de sa sœur.

- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas oublié…gémit-il. Drago, défais-lui son col… Où tu l'as mis ? _Accio inhalateur de Ginny_ !

Une longue minute plus tard, une sorte de petite bouteille arrivait à toute vitesse dans la Salle sur Demande. Ron l'attrapa au vol et la tendit à sa sœur. Elle l'arracha des mains de son frère et en aspira deux grandes goulées. Remarquant l'air passablement ahuri de Drago, Ron lui expliqua :

- Ginny est asthmatique. Ça l'aide à respirer quand elle a une crise.

Sa sœur reprenait progressivement une couleur normale. Au fur et à mesure que l'air revenait dans ses poumons, une expression de plus en plus horrifiée se peignait sur son visage, et elle s'écarta des deux garçons avec une indignation manifeste qui n'étonna pas Ron outre mesure.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle fut en mesure de parler. Toi et lui… vous deux… ensemble ! Je ne peux vraiment pas le croire !

- Si je te dis que je n'arrive pas toujours à me convaincre que c'est vrai, tu te sentiras mieux ? tenta Ron.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui lui en dit plus long que si elle s'était mise à crier.

- Je te signale que je suis sur le point de renier ton appartenance à la même famille que moi, alors ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour !

- D'accord, d'accord, fit Ron, conciliant. Sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

Elle se mit brusquement à hurler.

- MAIS COMMENT CROIS-TU QUE JE ME SENTE ? JE VIENS DE DECOUVRIR NON SEULEMENT QUE MON FRERE EST GAY, MAIS QU'EN PLUS IL COUCHE AVEC NOTRE PIRE ENNEMI QUI EST GAY _LUI_ _AUSSI_ ALORS QU'IL EST CONNU COMME LE TOMBEUR DE POUDLARD !!! TU NE CROIS QUAND MEME PAS QUE JE VAIS VOUS FELICITER, LES BRAS OUVERTS, EN CHANTANT COMBIEN LA VIE EST BELLE ALORS QUE CE QUE VOUS FAITES EST NI PLUS NI MOINS QUE DE LA TRAHISON ENVERS VOS FAMILLES, VOS CROYANCES ET D'UNE MANIERE GENERALE ENVERS VOS VIES ?! TU AS L'INTENTION DE DEVENIR MANGEMORT OU MORT TOUT COURT DANS UN FUTUR PROCHE OU QUOI ?!

Drago, qui s'était empressé de refermer la porte quand Ginny s'était mise à déverser son trop-plein de frustration sur son frère, eut un mouvement de protestation vite réprimé quand elle se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

- _Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi_, siffla-t-elle, hargneuse.

- Oui, laisse-la vider son sac, confirma Ron. D'abord la laisser hurler, ensuite la raisonner, elle est comme maman.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny, maîtrisant tant bien que mal son propre volume de voix.

- Tu disais ?

Avant qu'elle eût pu recommencer à l'insulter copieusement, des coups furent discrètement frappés à la porte.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, répondez ! fit la voix étouffée de Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot, ou quoi ? murmura-t-il à sa sœur. Et puis d'abord, je croyais que tu étais couchée, à cette heure ?

Ginny haussa les épaules, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux lançant toujours des éclairs. Après avoir demandé du regard l'approbation de Drago, Ron ouvrit la porte. Harry se faufila à l'intérieur, la Carte du Maraudeur à la main.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Il se passe, répondit Ginny avant qu'aucun des deux « coupables » n'ouvrît la bouche, qu'on nous fait des cachotteries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? coupa Ron, espérant gagner du temps.

- Figure-toi, répondit son ami, pas dupe de la manœuvre, que ne te voyant pas monter te coucher, je suis descendu dans la salle commune où j'ai trouvé l'inhalateur de Ginny essayant de sortir. En essayant de voir où elle se trouvait, je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, et ça m'a plutôt…intrigué, vu l'identité des personnes. Alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Et maintenant que j'ai vu, viens Ginny, on s'en va.

Elle ne bougea pas ; elle le fixait, l'image même de l'incrédulité.

- Tu le _savais_ ?!

- Tu le savais ? s'étonna Ron.

- Disons que je m'en doutais, éluda Harry. Allez, Ginny, viens !

- De quoi tu te doutais ? demanda Ron.

Harry soupira et arrêta d'essayer de faire bouger Ginny qui paraissait fermement décidée à dire ses quatre vérités à son frère.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il lentement, je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose et je me doutais de la nature du quelque chose en question… Mais je ne voyais absolument pas _qui_ ça pouvait être. Et je suis furieux que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! ajouta-t-il en pointant brusquement un index accusateur.

Ron le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu le prennes aussi bien !

- Oh non, gémit brusquement Ginny en écarquillant les yeux, ne me dis pas que tu as aussi flashé sur Malefoy parce que tu es gay _toi aussi_ ?

Harry la regarda, amusé.

- Non, je ne suis pas gay. Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressée ?

Ginny rougit et haussa le menton. Elle jeta un regard furtif à son frère.

- Absolument pas.

- Dommage.

Ron se tourna, indigné, vers son meilleur ami.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de faire des avances à ma sœur _en ma présence_ ?

- Tout à fait, répliqua calmement Harry, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la haute stature de Ron et ne lui accordant d'ailleurs pas un regard, toute son attention étant focalisée sur Ginny. Alors, Ginny ? Est-ce que tu es intéressée, ou pas ?

- Peut-être, dit Ginny en faisant la moue.

- C'est déjà mieux que « absolument pas », se consola Harry.

Un gémissement étouffé fit se retourner tout le monde. Drago venait apparemment de poser les yeux sur la lettre de Mr Parkinson et avait caché sa tête entre ses mains, espérant sans doute masquer ses yeux rougis devant son pire ennemi et la fille du pire ennemi de son père. Ron se précipita à ses côtés et l'étreignit.

- Je t'ai dit qu'on allait trouver une solution, dit-il en le berçant doucement dans ses bras. Arrête de t'en faire.

Il releva la tête vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ginny avait l'air prête à frapper quelqu'un (de préférence son frère), tandis que Harry hésitait visiblement entre partir pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle affligeant et rester pour satisfaire sa curiosité. La curiosité parut l'emporter sur le dégoût.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il.

Sans un mot, Ron lui tendit la lettre. Harry eut une exclamation d'horreur après l'avoir lue.

- Pansy Parkinson ?! Toutes mes condoléances, Malefoy !

Ron lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

- Quoi, Pansy Parkinson ? s'informa Ginny alors que Harry esquivait le coussin.

- Drago doit l'épouser, dit sombrement Ron.

- Cette grosse truie ?! laissa échapper sa sœur.

Drago eut un gémissement de détresse et s'agrippa plus fort à Ron.

- Et il n'y a pas d'issue ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, dit Ginny qui lisait à son tour la lettre.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent, deux avec espoir, un avec incrédulité. Elle eut un mouvement d'impatience.

- Tout le monde le sait ! Un contrat signé par les parents des futurs époux n'est plus valable si les futurs époux en question décident d'un commun accord de refuser le mariage, ou si l'un deux est déjà marié avant la date de la cérémonie.

- Pansy ne voudra jamais renoncer à ce mariage, dit sombrement Drago.

- Alors tu dois épouser quelqu'un d'autre avant le…

Ginny vérifia la date.

- …28 mai, qui, soit dit en passant, est dans deux semaines.

- Les mariages homosexuels sont légaux chez les sorciers ? demanda Harry.

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec ébahissement. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je disais ça comme ça… vu qu'ils le sont chez les Moldus…

Ron bondit du canapé.

- Mais oui ! C'est génial !

Il se tourna vers son amant.

- Si tu m'épouses, adieu Pansy !

- Ron ! cria Ginny. Tu as perdu la tête ? Qu'est-ce que papa va dire ?

- Tu veux m'épouser ? fit Drago, incrédule.

- Eh, je n'étais pas _vraiment_ sérieux… tenta Harry.

- Ron, je te signale que le divorce n'existe pas, chez les sorciers, le prévint Ginny. Une fois que ce sera fait, plus moyen de faire machine arrière !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Tu veux m'_épouser_ ?

- Harry, tu seras mon témoin ?

- Papa va te tuer ! Et maman va te couper en petits morceaux, te passer à la moulinette et te donner à manger à la goule ! Et ils feront pareil pour Malefoy ! menaça Ginny.

- Il veut m'épouser…

- Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas prévenir la famille…

- SILENCE ! hurla Harry.

Dans le bref instant de répit qui s'ensuivit, Ron s'aperçut que Drago n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question qu'il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas posée.

- Alors ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas déranger Harry qui semblait victime d'une migraine foudroyante. Tu m'épouses ou pas ?

Drago eut un large sourire.

- Et comment !

&-&-&-&-&

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire. Et finalement, je laisse la fic en T. Pour l'instant.

Parallèlement, je commence à en poster une autre que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps. C'est principalement une Harry/Parvati (notée M). Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, mais bon... Si vous pouviez me donner votre avis...

Merci aux reviewers des précédents chapitres!


	4. Où tout est bouleversé

Disclaimer : Attendez, laissez-moi vérifier... (prend un miroir) Non, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Je suis toujours moi, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 04 : Où tout est bouleversé

Ron faisait les cent pas, les mains nouées dans son dos, nerveux sans pour autant être stressé sous le regard attentif et légèrement amusé de Harry. Il se mariait le jour même avec Drago. Enfin, le jour même… la nuit même.

En effet, Harry, Ginny, Drago et lui s'étaient échappés nuitamment de Poudlard et se trouvaient présentement à la mairie de Pré-au-Lard, où le maire, réveillé en sursaut, n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de célébrer une cérémonie nocturne, malgré ses protestations ensommeillées. Le fait que Harry Potter fût une des personnes présentes avait aussi pesé considérablement dans la balance. Drago avait offert les costumes et la robe de Ginny, prétendant qu'il voulait « bien faire les choses », et chacun s'était préparé pour l'événement dans les pièces mises gracieusement à leur disposition par le maire. Et maintenant, Ginny était partie chercher Drago pendant que Harry et Ron attendaient en compagnie du maire dans la salle des cérémonies.

- Arrête tes allers-retours, tu vas creuser le tapis, dit Harry en tripotant malaisément son nœud papillon.

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il se rétracte au dernier moment, n'est-ce pas ? demanda anxieusement Ron.

- Absolument aucune, le rassura Harry. Ce mariage lui profite beaucoup plus qu'à toi.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- A t'entendre, on dirait qu'il s'agit d'un contrat d'affaires.

- Il y a un peu de ça, non ? rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules et renonçant à essayer de desserrer son nœud papillon. On ne se trouverait pas ici s'il n'avait pas reçu cette lettre.

- Exactement ! lança une voix désagréablement familière près de la porte.

Harry, Ron et le maire se retournèrent d'un bloc. Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer, précédé d'une Ginny inconsciente qu'il faisait léviter devant lui et suivi de trois Mangemorts masqués à l'attitude horriblement triomphante.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! lancèrent les Mangemorts.

Ron et Harry plongèrent aussitôt derrière un banc, mais le maire n'eut pas leur chance. Un jet de lumière verte l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Harry saisit sa baguette pour répliquer, mais Ron lui agrippa le bras.

- Non ! Si tu touchais Ginny ?

Harry hésita, sa haine à l'encontre de Lucius Malefoy et son amour pour Ginny se livrant visiblement une lutte acharnée. Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient en riant, sachant que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient aucune échappatoire. Ils jetaient sort sur sort, de façon que si l'un deux sortait de sa cachette, il fût immédiatement touché.

- On est morts, gémit Ron tandis qu'un Expelliarmus lui brûlait quelques cheveux.

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

- S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, Voldemort en personne serait là, chuchota-t-il. Il veut me tuer de ses mains.

- Toi, peut-être, mais moi ? Je tiens à connaître mes futurs petits-enfants, merci.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sur l'impossibilité pour deux spécimen de sexe masculin de concevoir un enfant, Lucius Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Le grand Harry Potter se cache ?

Les deux garçons serrèrent leur baguette.

- On a peur de se battre, les enfants ? demanda une voix narquoise, la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui leur parut affreusement proche.

- Laissez partir Ginny et Ron et je me rendrai ! cria Harry.

Non pas qu'il eût beaucoup d'espoir de se faire obéir ; mais au point où ils en étaient, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Un rire cruel fut son unique réponse. Ron frissonna malgré lui.

- Oh non, dit joyeusement Malefoy, tu n'as pas à poser les conditions. D'ailleurs, nous allons nous amuser un peu avec elle. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

_Drago ?!?! _Avait-il été capturé aussi ? Ron résista à l'envie de se porter à son secours.

- Bien sûr, père, répondit la voix de son fiancé. _Endoloris_ !

- NON !!!

Si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu, Ron se serait précipité vers sa sœur, au risque de se faire tuer. Les hurlements de Ginny retentirent dans la petite salle, et bien que Ron se débattît pour se libérer de l'emprise de Harry, il sentit que son ami se retenait de bondir lui aussi au secours de la jeune fille.

- Ron, reste là, supplia Harry à voix basse, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, je vais y aller, emmène Ginny en sécurité, ne t'occupe pas de moi, emmène-la…

- Tu n'iras nulle part, décréta Ron en se tortillant toujours pour se dégager, et de toutes façons ils nous tueront dès que tu te seras rendu…

- Petits, petits, petits, fit Bellatrix d'une voix rendue toute guillerette par l'imminence des morts qu'elle allait donner.

- Bon, à trois, on y va tous les deux…

- A L'ATTAQUE !!!

La porte de la salle des cérémonies explosa sous l'assaut. Les Mangemorts poussèrent des cris de terreur et de surprise – surtout de surprise – et les hurlements de Ginny cessèrent.

- ATTRAPEZ-LES !!! VITE !

Ron se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le banc. La petite salle était envahie par une dizaine de personnes qui, à y regarder de plus près, était des anciens membres de l'AD. La première personne qu'il reconnut fut…

- Hermione ?!

Elle semblait mener le groupe. Ernie MacMillan, Parvati Patil et elle se précipitèrent vers les Malefoy en jetant toute sorte d'Expelliarmus, Impedimenta et autres Petrificus Totalus, mais Lucius invoquait sans discontinuer le sortilège du Bouclier, de sorte que le père et le fils parvinrent à la fenêtre sans encombre, se précipitèrent dans le vide et transplanèrent avant de toucher le sol. Hermione poussa un cri de rage.

Les trois autres Mangemorts avaient cependant eu moins de chance. Cernés par les élèves, désarmés, incapables de transplaner (car on ne peut pas transplaner dans des bâtiments représentant l'autorité tels que les mairies, d'où la fuite par la fenêtre), ils étaient réduits à attendre l'arrivée des Aurors qui, prévenus précédemment par hibou express, n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver, comme l'expliqua Ernie plus tard.

Harry et Ron, qui étaient restés bouche bée devant le spectacle que leurs condisciples donnaient, se réveillèrent brusquement quand Hermione se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches. Harry se précipita aussitôt vers Ginny, laissant Ron affronter leur amie.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais elle n'en était que plus terrifiante.

- Comment as-tu su où on était ? esquiva Ron.

- J'ai vu Ginny quitter le dortoir des filles, répondit impatiemment Hermione. Et je vous ai vu quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard grâce à ma Carte.

- La Carte du Maraudeur ? s'exclama Ron. Mais nous l'avions prise !

- Non, la Carte d'Hermione Granger. J'en ai fait une réplique. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! QUE FAITES-VOUS A PRE-AU-LARD ?

Ernie, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Justin, Colin, Lavande, Harry et Ginny qui, tous, s'amusaient beaucoup à ligoter les Mangemorts (qui s'avéraient être les deux Lestrange et Macnair) en les enroulant dans des kilomètres de corde, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers eux. Ron se sentit tout d'un coup très embarrassé et regretta plus que jamais de n'avoir pas dit à Hermione qu'il sortait avec ce traître de Malefoy.

- Euh… fit-il éloquemment.

Ginny s'avança d'un pas chancelant.

- C'est ma faute, Hermione, dit-elle timidement. Mais si on pouvait en parler en privé…

- Je ne quitterai pas ces trois-là des yeux avant que les Aurors arrivent, annonça Hermione avec toute son autorité de Préfète-en-Chef.

Ginny soupira dramatiquement et se tourna vers Harry avec l'air de s'excuser. Harry fit un drôle de mouvement avec la tête et Ginny lui sourit.

- En fait, reprit-elle à l'intention d'Hermione, Harry et moi avions l'intention de nous marier en secret.

Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un petit cri et tombèrent assises sur Macnair, les mains plaquées sur leur bouche, les yeux arrondis de surprise. La mâchoire inférieure de Neville échappa au contrôle de sa volonté et s'écarta de sa mâchoire supérieure, imitant à la perfection la tête que McGonagall avait eue quand Ron avait réussi à métamorphoser son pied en patte de canard à la fin du premier cours sur ce sujet. Seamus, Dean et Justin lancèrent des sifflets à leur faire éclater les tympans, Ernie s'écria « Félicitations ! », Colin applaudit frénétiquement et regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant, Luna se mit à fredonner la Marche Nuptiale et Hannah se borna à lever un sourcil en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Quant à Harry, malgré une rougeur suspecte au niveau des joues, il vint se placer à côté de Ginny et lui prit la main, de sorte que l'attention d'Hermione restât focalisée sur eux et qu'elle ne pensât pas à regarder Ron qui avait à peu près la même tête que Crabbe quand McGo lui posait une question.

- Vous _quoi_ ?! s'écria Hermione.

- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Ginny, la voix larmoyante. Je sais que nous aurions dû t'en parler, tu dois être furieuse, mais tu sais comment sont les gens dès qu'il s'agit de Harry – les journalistes, et tout ça – nous nous sommes dit que nous l'aurions annoncé après les ASPICs… pour ne pas être dérangés pendant les révisions…

- Je peux comprendre ça, bien sûr, dit Hermione, magnanime. Mais toi, dit-elle à Ron, tu le savais ? Depuis le début ?

Ron s'empressa de faire rentrer ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

- Je suis quand même son frère !

- Et Malefoy ? Je vous ai vu le rejoindre dans le hall ! Et il était avec vous jusqu'ici !

- Nous n'avons vu personne, affirma Harry au grand soulagement de Ron. Il devait avoir une cape d'invisibilité. Il a dû nous suivre et prévenir son père quand il a su qu'on était là par nous-mêmes.

Ron sentit son sang bouillir à la mention du traître, mais Ginny lui lança un regard perçant. Son frère, pris de remords pour ne pas avoir vérifié plus tôt qu'elle allait bien, se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit l'étreinte.

- Merci pour ton mensonge, murmura-t-il. Hermione m'aurait tué.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Heureusement que Harry a joué le jeu. Maintenant, tout le monde va nous croire fiancés, parce que Lavande et Parvati vont faire passer le mot à toute l'école.

- Je ne crois pas que tu en sois autrement fâchée, la taquina son frère.

N'importe quel sujet de conversation était bienvenu pour lui éviter de penser à cet hypocrite de Malefoy, même celui de la vie sentimentale de sa sœur. Ginny sourit, gênée.

- En tout cas, reprit-elle sévèrement, dès qu'on aura trouvé pourquoi Drago a fait ça, tu devras avoir une petite explication avec Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir à chaque fois pour te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu te fourres toi-même.

Ron serra les poings.

- Ce traître ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! Qu'il reste où il est, avec les gens de son espèce !

A sa grande surprise, Ginny secoua la tête.

- Je pense vraiment qu'il faut le retrouver. Après tout, il a utilisé un Impardonnable, dit-elle.

- Très bien, dit brusquement Ron, mais si on le trouve, je veux avoir une petite explication avec lui, ajouta-t-il en crispant la main sur sa baguette.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que les Aurors vont te laisser faire leur boulot ? A la rigueur, tu pourras aller lui parler à Azkaban, mais n'espère pas l'attraper toi-même. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a joué cette comédie pendant tous ces mois.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, crois-moi, murmura Ron.

Une heure après, une fois que les Aurors – Kingsley Shacklebolt en tête – eurent pris possession des Mangemorts et eurent emmené le corps du maire dans un lieu plus approprié à sa condition de dépouille, les élèves étaient retournés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs après avoir subi un sermon et reçu une récompense de cent points chacun de la part d'Albus Dumbledore, qui venait à peine de rentrer d'une réunion du Magenmagot, ce qui expliquait son absence lors de l'opération rescousse des ex-membres de l'AD.

Une réunion au sommet avait lieu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Autrement dit, Harry, Ron et Ginny se demandaient comment retrouver Drago qui, à cette heure-ci, avait sans aucun doute rejoint les troupes de Mangemorts. Ginny était d'avis de demander de l'aide à Hermione, étant donné que c'était la sorcière la plus douée de son année, etc, etc, mais Ron y était réticent, car cela signifiait la mettre au courant de son ex-relation avec Drago, et il ne s'y sentait pas prêt. En outre, avait avancé Harry, Dumbledore était déjà sur l'affaire, et Dumbledore était beaucoup plus doué qu'Hermione, n'en déplaise à celle-ci. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au départ, quand Drago avait été « enlevé ».


	5. Où tout se précise

Disclaimer: **NON**, ce n'est toujours pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 04 : Où tout se précise

- Toujours rien, soupira Ginny en refermant le livre avec un soupir.

Ron et Harry firent de même. Deux semaines déjà qu'ils passaient leur pause déjeuner à la Bibliothèque, et ils avaient l'impression que leurs têtes allaient exploser sous l'effet d'une ingurgitation massive d'informations le plus souvent inutiles. Ron se frotta les yeux, sentant une migraine poindre à l'horizon de son cerveau.

- Il doit pourtant bien exister quelque chose…

Ils cherchaient activement un moyen de repérer la location précise de Drago Malefoy. Pour l'instant, leurs recherches avaient été vaines.

- On devrait regarder dans la Réserve, suggéra Harry.

Ron grogna.

- On est debout à 5 heures du matin pour ne pas manquer l'ouverture de la Bibliothèque et on se couche à 11 heures, quand elle ferme, se plaignit-il. Je refuse de dormir moins. On finira bien par trouver quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en saisissant un autre livre.

Il se demanda brièvement si son peu d'empressement à chercher la façon de retrouver son ex-futur mari avait quelque chose à voir avec le pincement au cœur qui le prenait quand il pensait à lui. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait le croire coupable, comme tous les indices le laissaient supposer, ou innocent, comme son instinct le lui soufflait.

- Vous êtes encore là ? Je vais finir par trouver ça franchement suspicieux.

Hermione venait d'approcher de leur table sans qu'ils la remarquassent. Ils tentèrent aussitôt de cacher les livres qu'ils avaient sortis des rayonnages, mais elle fut plus rapide.

- _Les sortilèges et la géographie_, lut-elle. _Comment trouver son chemin dans l'inconnu ?_, _Manuel du sorcier errant_… Vous comptez partir en voyage de noce à pied ? demanda-t-elle à Harry et Ginny.

Ces derniers se regardèrent brièvement, puis se tournèrent vers Ron.

- Tu devrais lui dire, conseilla Ginny.

- Elle a le droit d'aller dans la Réserve, elle est Préfète-en-Chef, rappela Harry.

- La Réserve ? s'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans la Réserve ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Je ne vous vois plus beaucoup à cause de mon statut, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes plus vous-mêmes.

Ron grimaça, et devant l'insistance de sa sœur et son meilleur ami, céda.

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

* * *

- Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie, où Ron faisait soigner son nez cassé. Il comprenait à présent l'expression de douleur que Drago avait arboré en troisième année, quand Hermione lui avait donné une gifle. Il expérimentait exactement la même chose, mais en pire. Elle cognait sacrément fort.

- Au moins, elle a accepté de nous aider, le consola Ginny.

- C'est drôle, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle nous avait envoyés balader…

- C'est parce que tu n'as entendu que la partie « Va en Enfer, sale hypocrite ! » avant qu'elle ne te frappe, assura Harry. Mais après, elle a dit qu'elle nous aiderait à le trouver si ça pouvait lui permettre de lui donner un autre coup de poing. Elle a dit que quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable méritait Azkaban.

- Drago n'est pas méprisable !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois au son de la voix féminine qui venait de les interrompre. Pansy Parkinson, l'air furieux, vint se camper devant eux, paraissant prête à défendre bec et ongles son condisciple Serpentardien.

- C'est une des personnes les plus honnêtes que j'aie jamais rencontré !

- Honnête selon vos critères, à vous, Serpentards ? ironisa Ginny. Nous savons bien ce que vaut votre honnêteté.

Pansy rougit et serra les poings, mais elle ne répliqua pas. A la place, elle s'adressa à Ron.

- J'étais venue vous dire que je vous avais entendus, à la Bibliothèque, annonça-t-elle.

Il y eut un grand silence alors que les trois Gryffondors assimilaient cette information. Peu à peu, un air horrifié se peignit sur leurs visages. Pansy, qui avait l'air ravie de son petit effet, continua alors :

- Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas comment cela se passe chez vous autres Gryffondors, mais chez les Serpentards, rien n'est plus amusant que d'espionner son voisin. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que Drago était sur un petit nuage, ces derniers temps.

Ron luttait toujours pour reprendre ses esprits. Dès que le nom de Drago fut prononcé, son cerveau choqué se remit brusquement en marche.

- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, je ne suis pas stupide, affirma Pansy. Je doutais beaucoup que ce soit l'idée de m'épouser qui le rendait si heureux, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler étant donné qu'il passait son temps à m'éviter. Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi il était aux anges, dit-elle en lançant un regard entendu à Ron.

Celui-ci rougit malgré sa perplexité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle leur disait tout ça, d'autant qu'un simple sortilège d'amnésie pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'aurait jamais sacrifié ce qu'il croyait être sa seule chance de sortie volontairement. Je sais qu'il n'a aucune envie de devenir Mangemort, comme la plupart d'entre nous, d'ailleurs.

Elle ignora le ricanement incrédule de Ginny et Harry.

- Et maintenant il a disparu avec son père, probablement soumis à l'Imperium. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui et je voudrais vous aider à le retrouver.

- Pour pouvoir l'épouser, c'est ça ? lança Ron, persuadé de n'être que curieux et pas du tout jaloux.

Pansy le regarda calmement malgré une pointe de défi dans son regard.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier, Weasley, et surtout pas avec un homme qui préfère les garçons. Je compte bien profiter de la vie avant de m'engager, à la différence de certains.

La dernière phrase fut dite en direction de Harry et Ginny qui s'empressèrent de regarder ailleurs. Ron se promit de les interroger à ce sujet quand il en aurait l'occasion. Pour l'instant, il avait un problème urgent à régler.

- Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix, lui répondit-elle. Soit vous m'acceptez, soit ce que j'ai entendu à la Bibliothèque se verra répété dans toute l'école avant demain matin. Et quand les Serpentards s'estiment souillés, le résultat n'est pas beau à voir.

Ron frissonna discrètement.

- Tu crois vraiment que le chantage est le meilleur moyen pour t'incruster ? demanda Harry.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Tant que ça marche…

- Bien qu'il m'en coûte de le dire, intervint Ginny, on pourrait avoir besoin d'elle.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda son frère.

- Comme elle l'a dit, les Serpentards ont une spécialité : espionner. Si un des futurs petits Mangemorts reçoit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, des informations qui pourraient nous éclairer sur le lieu où se cache Drago, elle pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Eh, je n'ai pas dit que les secrets étaient partagés, interrompit Pansy. On ne me dira jamais volontairement où il est.

- Alors, débrouille-toi pour le savoir quand même, s'agaça Ginny. C'est notre seule chance si on ne trouve rien dans la Réserve.

Pansy leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux. Mais ne crois pas que je le fais parce que tu en as donné l'ordre, ajouta-t-elle brusquement. Je le fais pour aider Drago.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit à grands pas de l'infirmerie. Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, encore abasourdis par l'étrangeté de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Vous croyez que Dumbledore le saura ? demanda finalement Ginny.

- Que nous cherchons Drago ou que nous collaborons avec une Serpentard ?

- Les deux.

- Il le saura, affirma Harry. Il sait toujours tout. Je vous parie mon Eclair de Feu qu'il connaît déjà le sujet de nos recherches à la Bibliothèque.

- Et il ne fait rien pour nous en empêcher ? s'étonna Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Il nous en empêcherait si tout ce que nous faisons ne servait à rien. Mais en l'occurrence, retrouver Drago signifie retrouver certains Mangemorts, à défaut de Voldemort.

- Je vois mal comment on pourrait les retrouver si même lui n'y arrive pas, dit Ron après avoir maîtrisé un frisson. Il est censé être le plus grand sorcier du monde, non ?

- Je l'ai entendu parler à Rogue, l'autre jour, objecta sa sœur. Il essaye de convaincre le Ministère que Drago est innocent et retenu captif contre son gré. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le faire retrouver par des moyens légaux sans le présenter comme un Mangemort en puissance. Ça a l'air de lui prendre tout son temps.

- Il faut dire que Fudge est un crétin, dit Ron, méprisant.

Il tâta son nez du bout des doigts.

- Guéri. On doit aller en cours, la pause est sur le point de finir. Au fait, c'est quoi, cette histoire d'engagement précoce dont Parkinson parlait ?

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les événements, qui stagnaient indéfiniment au plus grand désespoir du trio, se précipitèrent. Pansy, qu'ils voyaient avec les plus extrêmes précautions pour ne pas se faire remarquer, vint leur rapporter qu'elle avait aperçu une lettre de Blaise Zabini adressée à 'Mr. Drago Malefoy, Manoir Malefoy…' avant que Blaise ne se saisît de l'enveloppe quand il eut vu ce qu'elle regardait. Hermione, toute excitée, leur dit qu'elle avait trouvé un sortilège permettant d'être guidé jusqu'à une personne dans un livre nommé _Les sorts communs du Moyen-Age_, et elle leur expliqua que ce sortilège avait été interdit car il permettait de localiser uniquement les individus magiques, et certains mages noirs, pour obtenir leur grâce lors de la Grande Inquisition, n'hésitaient pas à guider les inquisiteurs vers des sorciers. Le temps que la paix se rétablît dans le royaume, et le sort avait été oublié. Il suffisait de posséder un objet de la personne recherchée pour que le sortilège fonctionnât.

Mais le plus surprenant fut la convocation de Dumbledore. Un peu inquiets du pourquoi de la requête du directeur (après tout, Ginny avait jeté un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à Crabbe, avec le soutien des garçons), le trio se dirigea vers la statue de la gargouille où ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Pansy, aussi étonnées l'une que l'autre de se trouver là, qui plus est en même temps qu'eux.

Le directeur les reçut ensemble dans son bureau, l'air calme, ce qui laissait supposer que le Chauve-Furie n'avait rien à voir avec leur présente condition.

- Je sais ce que vous cherchiez, commença-t-il, et je sais que vous l'avez trouvé.

Il sourit en voyant leur air inquiet.

- Etant donné la profonde utilité de vos démarches, qui auraient cependant été bien simplifiées si vous étiez venus nous voir, moi ou vos directeurs de maisons, je ne ferai aucune remarque concernant une éventuelle punition qui, d'ailleurs, n'aurait pas lieu d'être. En revanche, je vous demanderai de me rendre service.

Les quatre Gryffondors avaient l'air intéressés, et plus encore : excités. Pansy avait simplement l'air dubitatif. Dumbledore s'inclina vers eux, le sérieux brusquement peint sur son visage.

- Quand vous aurez retrouvé Drago – et vous le retrouverez, je vous fais confiance – je veux que vous l'ameniez directement ici. N'allez ni au Ministère, ni à Ste-Mangouste, peu importe l'état dans lequel vous le trouvez. Ne lui parlez surtout pas. Le ferez-vous ?

Ils acquiescèrent, décontenancés. Puis Hermione leva la main.

- Miss Granger ?

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, pourquoi devons-nous l'amener ici ? demanda-t-elle. S'il est blessé, ou… ou mourant, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'hôpital, non ?

- Non, Miss Granger, répondit sévèrement Dumbledore. Vous viendrez directement ici, dans mon bureau. Tenez…

Il leur tendit à chacun un long collier portant un pendentif en forme de plume.

- Ce sont des Portoloins, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils les mettaient autour de leurs cous. Dites simplement « Albus » pour les activer. Vous serez immédiatement transportés dans ce bureau.

- Nous devons partir maintenant ? demanda Ron, déconcerté.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Dumbledore. Nous sommes aujourd'hui dimanche, il est…

Il consulta une montre bizarre, même pour les sangs-purs qu'étaient Ron, Ginny et Pansy.

- …dix heures trente. Vous partirez après le déjeuner. Si vous n'êtes pas revenus d'ici mercredi, je viendrai moi-même vous chercher.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, demanda alors Ginny, pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même dès maintenant si vous savez où il est ?

- Parce que j'ai entendu dire que des Mangemorts étaient dans les parages, Miss Weasley, répondit le directeur. Je me dois de rester dans le cas où ils décideraient de s'attaquer à l'école. C'est également pour cette raison que je vous laisse partir. La plupart des Mangemorts sont en fuite et ne seraient pas assez stupides pour être au manoir Malefoy, où n'importe qui pourrait les voir ; je prends donc le pari de supposer que très peu de gardes seront présents, ce qui rendra votre tâche plus facile. Vous pouvez partir, les congédia-t-il abruptement.

Un peu estomaqué par toute cette conversation, Ron sortit à la suite des autres, silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que le directeur leur avait dit. Etait-ce une mission de sauvetage ou une attaque invasive ? Devaient-ils empêcher Drago de nuire ou au contraire le secourir ? Dumbledore donnait une impression mitigée ; c'était vrai qu'il avait cherché à défendre Drago contre le Ministère, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas fait réellement d'efforts pour le retrouver.

Drago lui-même avait eu un comportement étrange. Personne n'aurait pu simuler un désespoir aussi crédible lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Mr Parkinson, ni une joie aussi débordante lorsqu'ils planifiaient le mariage. Alors pourquoi s'était-il enfui avec son père ? Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il trouvait de sens à ses actions. Il croyait le connaître, mais il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Sa raison lui disait que Drago avait joué la comédie tout le long, mais son cœur le persuadait de son honnêteté. Ron ne se fiait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

&-&-&-&-&

Désolée pour l'attente. J'avoue que même si le prochain chapitre est écrit, je sèche un peu pour la fin. Sans compter que j'ai (encore) commencé une autre fic... Mon imagination a tendance à partir dans tous les sens...

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!

Et merci à SanzoGirl qui a reviewé le chapitre 3!


	6. Où tout est dangereux

Disclaimer : mes doigts refusent de taper la dénégation de mes droits de propriété sur les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling, alors débrouillez-vous avec ça.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 05 : Où tout est dangereux (et où l'auteure n'a plus envie de se casser la tête pour trouver des titres relativement bien)

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, murmura Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tu n'es pas la seule !

Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui tapota la tête avec sa baguette.

- _Falsetto_ !

Ron fit de même avec Pansy qui lui rendit la pareille alors qu'Hermione enfilait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry en rouspétant.

- Arrête de râler, Hermione, dit sévèrement Ginny. La cape te dissimule mieux que le sortilège de Désillusion.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? trépigna-t-elle, semblant particulièrement puérile dans sa détermination à ne pas être la lanterne rouge du groupe.

- Parce que tu es la plus douée de nous tous et nous avons besoin de toi pour couvrir nos arrières, comme nous te l'avons déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, s'énerva Harry. Alors, tu restes sous cette cape et tu te tais !

- Humph ! fit la voix d'Hermione.

Ron se l'imaginait très bien, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée, les lèvres pincées… Bref, la tête qu'Hermione faisait quand elle était contrariée. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres, qui s'éteignit quand il regarda le manoir Malefoy. Drago était quelque part là-dedans, attendant peut-être qu'on vînt le délivrer, ou complotant avec ses copains Mangemorts…

- Allons-y, déclara Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir, sans rencontrer de gardes. Rien ne bougeait, ni à l'intérieur, ni dans les jardins, et c'était plus inquiétant que s'ils avaient dû avoir à se battre contre les méchants.

- On essaie d'entrer ? demanda Pansy en atteignant la porte.

Ron crut presque voir Ginny lever les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment !

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa.

- C'est fermé. Essayez de trouver une fenêtre ouverte, on se ferait repérer avec Alohomora.

Ils firent le tour de la grande bâtisse. Par chance, hasard, ou ruse pour les piéger, ils en trouvèrent une. Ils hésitèrent, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

- Tant pis, on tente le coup quand même, décida Harry, qui avait apparemment pris sur lui de mener le groupe.

Ils entrèrent donc, tous leurs sens en alerte, prêts à lancer des sorts sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de bouger. Quand rien ne survint, ils redoublèrent de prudence et s'aventurèrent dans le couloir.

- _Locus Drago_ _Malefoy_, murmura Ron.

D'une main, il tenait sa baguette dont la pointe se mit à briller quand il la dirigea vers un bout du couloir, celui qui menait vers l'entrée. De l'autre, il agrippait un pan du tee-shirt qu'il portait, et qui appartenait à Drago.

Le groupe se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans la direction indiquée par la baguette de Ron. Ils étaient tellement tendus qu'ils sursautèrent quand une lame de parquet grinça sous les pieds de Ginny.

- Qui est là ? demanda une petite voix aiguë.

Ron entendit quelqu'un prendre une brusque inspiration à côté de lui. Lui-même dut se retenir de crier de surprise. Un elfe de maison, vêtu d'une vieille taie d'oreiller crasseuse, venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Nulle part étant, après examen, une porte dissimulée dans le mur derrière lui.

Personne ne bougea. Ron était sûr que les autres, tout comme lui, avaient arrêté de respirer. L'elfe, après un long regard soupçonneux, poussa une exclamation de rage. Une souris trottinait en plein milieu du couloir. Avec un claquement de doigts, il la fit disparaître puis, apparemment satisfait, retourna par où il était arrivé. Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Une chance qu'il y ait eu cette souris ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Une chance que McGonagall ait parlé de cette formule en classe ! répondit la voix d'Hermione.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer à travers la maison, guidés de temps à autre par le sort de Localisation que Ron jetait. Alors qu'ils venaient de tourner un coin, une surprise s'offrit à eux.

Cul-de-sac. Ils étaient coincés. Et pourtant, la baguette de Ron leur indiquait de continuer tout droit.

- Oh, non, gémit Pansy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait sa voix.

- Drago m'en a déjà parlé, expliqua-t-elle. C'est l'entrée des labyrinthes. Personne à part un Malefoy ne peut en sortir.

- Pour l'instant, le problème, c'est d'y entrer, dit Ginny. Quelqu'un voit une porte ?

Pas de porte. Pas même de trappe.

- Il t'a dit comment on y va ? demanda Hermione à Pansy.

Celle-ci réfléchit un moment.

- « Divine est la lumière,

Et au cœur de la Terre.

Si tu peux la toucher,

Tu trouveras la clef

De l'Enfer ou du Paradis,

De Belzébuth ou Jésus-Christ » récita-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence ébahi, puis Hermione éclata de rire aussi discrètement que possible.

- Qui a pu inventer un indice aussi évident ? demanda-t-elle entre deux crises.

Ron la regarda, éberlué. Il était à peu près sûr que les autres faisaient la même tête que lui. Hermione se calma un peu.

- Levez les yeux, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils obéirent. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, culminant à trois mètres, le plafond du couloir était décoré d'une peinture représentant Dieu bannissant Lucifer du Royaume des Cieux. C'était du moins le thème original de l'œuvre, bien que pour l'instant, ses personnages parussent en très bons termes. Ron ne voyait cependant pas le rapport avec le poème, ce qu'il dit à Hermione d'un air plus que perplexe.

- Le nom de Lucifer vient du latin 'lux' qui veut dire 'lumière', expliqua Hermione.

- Alors on doit toucher Lucifer pour ouvrir la porte du labyrinthe ? demanda Ginny, incrédule.

- C'est mon avis, dit Hermione. Qui veut léviter jusqu'au plafond ?

Harry se porta volontaire.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Ils croisèrent les doigts tout le long de l'ascension. Quand ils virent Lucifer sursauter, ils surent que Harry avait atteint son but, mais rien ne se passa. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Si seuls les Malefoy peuvent sortir du labyrinthe, dit finalement Ginny, peut-être qu'ils sont aussi les seuls à pouvoir l'ouvrir ?

- Pas forcément, dit Pansy. Le chemin de la sortie se transmet de père en fils, ou du moins du père au premier-né, qui est l'héritier, mais peut-être que n'importe qui avec du sang de Malefoy peut l'ouvrir. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-père était un Malefoy, je peux peut-être essayer.

Hermione l'envoya donc au plafond, et Lucifer parut passablement contrarié d'être encore touché, mais il voleta vers un coin de la peinture et ouvrit la porte des Enfers. Au même instant, le mur auquel s'était heurté Ron pivota.

- On a trouvé l'entrée ! s'écria Ginny.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la maison.

Deux heures plus tard, ils commençaient à perdre patience. Non pas qu'ils fussent perdus – Hermione notait sur un parchemin le chemin qu'ils suivaient – mais il n'y avait rien dans ces souterrains. Pas le plus petit cachot, pas la moindre oubliette, pas même une simple cellule. Mais la baguette de Ron brillait toujours et les guidait, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond sous la terre. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour.

- Attention ! avertit soudain Harry.

Une lueur dansait à l'autre bout du tunnel dont ils venaient de tourner le coin. S'approchant prudemment, ils entendirent de faibles voix, dont l'une semblait particulièrement furieuse. Enfin, ils furent assez près pour capter les paroles.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, disait la voix de celui qui paraissait en colère. Il n'a pas le choix.

- Il aura toujours le choix tant que je serai là, répondit une voix de femme.

- Narcissa Malefoy, chuchota Pansy.

- Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là, rétorqua l'homme. Et il cédera.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici. C'est trop dangereux.

- Un rhume ne le tuera pas.

- Mais les éboulis, si.

- Depuis des siècles que ce labyrinthe existe, il ne va pas s'écrouler maintenant !

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Tout en se disputant, les voix se rapprochèrent et ils durent se plaquer contre les parois pour éviter d'être bousculés. Heureusement, les deux belligérants étaient tellement pris par leur désaccord qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas leur présence. Ils disparurent dans un tournant.

S'approchant de la lueur, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient enfin parvenus au cœur du labyrinthe, là où se trouvaient les cellules où étaient enfermés les prisonniers. S'étant assurés qu'aucun autre Mangemort ne se cachait dans les environs, ils entreprirent de fouiller consciencieusement chaque pièce.

- Par ici ! appela soudain Ginny.

Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre, Ron en tête.

- Oh la la ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Pansy.

Drago avait vraiment mauvaise allure. Pour commencer, il était inconscient. Pourtant, Ron savait que le moindre mouvement autour de lui quand il dormait le réveillait. Ensuite, il était affreusement maigre. Ron était prêt à parier qu'il avait été mis au régime forcé. Enfin, si sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait pas rythmiquement bien que faiblement, sa pâleur aurait pu faire croire qu'il avait trépassé.

- Albus, murmura Hermione.

Sortant de sa torpeur hébétée, Ron balbutia lui aussi le prénom du directeur et entendit les autres faire de même. Il se pencha pour que Drago touchât aussi le Portoloin.

- Trois… Deux… Un… compta Hermione.

Ron sentit la désagréable sensation d'un crochet qui tirait sur son nombril, et, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, tous s'envolèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

&-&-&-&-&

Etant donné que le chapitre suivant n'est pas écrit, vous risquez de l'attendre un petit moment. Surtout que je pars quasiment tout le mois d'août, et que je n'ai pas Internet (comment ça, coin perdu?!) là où je vais. Je ferai mon possible pour terminer cette fic pendant les vacances (je ne promets rien) pour poster la fin à la rentrée.

Pensez à reviewer!!!!


	7. Où tout commence à s'éclaircir

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 06 : Où tout commence à s'éclaircir

Ron perdit l'équilibre en sentant sous ses pieds le sol du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se redressa rapidement et annula le sortilège de Désillusion. Autour de lui, Ginny, Harry, Pansy et Hermione réapparurent également.

- Sains et saufs ! s'écria le directeur, visiblement soulagé.

Dumbledore contourna rapidement son bureau, son visage inquiet les scrutant tour à tour.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- Non, professeur, répondit Hermione à la place de tout le monde. Mais Drago est en mauvais état…

Dumbledore se pencha immédiatement sur lui, baguette à la main.

- _Specialis_ _Revelio_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Une lumière dorée enveloppa Drago. Elle s'affaiblit progressivement, jusqu'à se focaliser sur le creux du coude du jeune homme. Dumbledore remonta immédiatement sa manche.

Il n'y avait strictement rien. Ron se mit à douter sérieusement des capacités du grand sorcier, mais celui-ci avait l'air ravi de quelqu'un dont l'anniversaire est fêté deux fois dans l'année.

- _Peria Spiritus_, murmura-t-il.

Seul Harry avait l'air perdu. Tous les autres regardèrent Drago avec pitié.

- _Peria Spiritus_ ? C'est quoi ?

- Une graine, dit aussitôt Hermione. Implantée sous la peau, elle permet, grâce aux sécrétions qu'elle diffuse dans l'organisme, de modifier l'esprit sans avoir recours à l'Imperium, ce qui évite de laisser des traces de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais elle est très rare, et très difficile à contrôler. Il faut être un puissant sorcier – ou une puissante sorcière – pour faire en sorte que la graine modifie l'esprit de la façon qu'on veut, et pas n'importe comment. Je crois qu'ils en étudient au Département des Mystères.

- Une explication admirablement concise et cependant remarquablement détaillée, approuva Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Et maintenant, je vais vous demander d'aller prévenir Madame Pomfresh que nous arrivons. Miss Parkinson, s'il vous plaît…

Pansy sortit aussitôt. Dumbledore se tourna vers Ginny.

- Miss Weasley, pourriez-vous être assez aimable pour demander au professeur Rogue de venir à l'infirmerie ? Il pourrait être utile.

Ginny se précipita hors de la pièce.

- Harry, ta cape d'invisibilité, s'il te plaît… Merci.

Dumbledore en recouvrit le corps inerte de Drago.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on ne le voie pas à l'école pour l'instant, dit-il en réponse à leurs regards interrogateurs. Heureusement que la plupart des élèves sont retournés dans leur salle commune à cette heure-ci…

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir en pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit où se trouvait Drago.

- _Mobilicorpus_ ! Vous trois, passez devant. Si nous croisons quelqu'un, vous libérerez le passage pour Drago.

Et le cortège se mit en route, Ron, Harry et Hermione en premier, Drago inconscient allongé sous la cape derrière eux, et le directeur fermant la marche. Ils réussirent à atteindre l'infirmerie en évitant Peeves (« Crazy Dumbyyy !!! Ton petit Potty est bientôt finiii… »), se débarrassant de Rusard (« ELEVES HORS DU DORTOIR !!! JE VOUS TIENS, ESPECE DE SALES… Oh pardon, Monsieur le Directeur… ») et même de Miss Teigne (« Miawww… »). En revanche, la colère de Mme Pomfresh pour ne pas lui avoir amené tout de suite l'élève souffrant fut plus difficile à esquiver. Ses sifflements rageurs et réprobateurs les encouragèrent à ne pas examiner de trop près ce qu'elle faisait pour enlever à Drago la petite graine implantée sous sa peau. Même Dumbledore battit en retraite après avoir reçu un regard assassin de la part de la guérisseuse. L'entrée de Rogue et Ginny apporta une diversion bienvenue.

- Du Veritaserum, Monsieur le Directeur, dit le Maître des Potions en tendant une petite fiole à Dumbledore. On ne sait jamais.

- Merci, Severus. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez, si vous n'avez rien sur le feu.

Ron se rappela brusquement quelque chose.

- Monsieur, commença-t-il, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Mr Weasley, il n'y a heureusement pas eu d'attaque, répondit Dumbledore. Mais on a cru en repérer à Pré-au-Lard. Quant à vous, je suppose que vous n'en avez pas croisés ?

Pansy secoua la tête.

- Juste Narcissa Malefoy et Augustus Rookwood. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer au sujet de Drago.

Dumbledore, le visage fermé, se tourna vers Rogue et l'interrogea du regard.

- Narcissa ne veut pas que Drago devienne un Mangemort, dit le professeur de Potions. Lucius et les Lestrange prétendent qu'il est assez âgé, mais elle essaie de repousser l'initiation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diplômé.

- Il est réveillé, dit Mme Pomfresh d'un ton sec.

Tout le monde se précipita vers le lit, à la grande indignation de la guérisseuse. Drago était allongé, livide sur la blancheur des draps de l'infirmerie, le bras en écharpe. Dumbledore et Rogue se penchèrent aussitôt sur lui.

- De quoi vous rappelez-vous, Drago ? demanda Dumbledore.

Quelle drôle de question, pensa Ron. Mais la réponse le surprit.

- J'étais en train de parler avec mon père, avant de partir pour King's Cross, en septembre, dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils, concentré. Après, c'est assez flou… Je me rappelle juste… des impressions.

Son regard se posa sur Ron en disant ces derniers mots, et il rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux. Ron ne put empêcher un large sourire de se peindre sur son visage. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Puis Hermione prit la parole.

- Tu ne te rappelles rien de cette année ?

- Pas grand-chose, Granger.

Drago fixait obstinément sa couverture. Etant donné la blancheur uniforme du drap, on pouvait logiquement supposer qu'il voulait éviter de croiser leurs regards.

- Que s'est-il passé au Manoir Malefoy ces dernières semaines ? demanda Pansy.

- J'étais au Manoir ?

Pansy haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Autant essayer, marmonna-t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh, qui trépignait d'impatience dans son coin, choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

- Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur Malefoy est très faible et il a besoin de se reposer. Revenez demain.

Dumbledore acquiesça avec une visible réticence, et s'apprêtait à renvoyer tout le monde dans son dortoir quand il croisa le regard de Ron. Un bref hochement de tête, et le directeur entraînait la guérisseuse vers son bureau en la bombardant de questions sur le _Peria Spiritus_ tandis que Rogue poussait Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Pansy hors de l'infirmerie. Ron se retrouva seul avec Drago.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, s'aperçut que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et résolut de se taire. Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa couverture.

- Ecoute, Weasley…

Ron en retrouva l'usage de son cerveau.

- C'est Ron, coupa-t-il.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

- Ron, reprit-il, je ne me souviens pas de tout…

- De quoi tu te rappelles, au juste ? demanda Ron.

Autant savoir où ils en étaient exactement avant d'entamer une discussion qui s'annonçait pénible. Drago soupira en évitant plus que jamais de le regarder.

- De toi, répondit-il très bas. De confort et de sécurité. De rires. Des impressions de ce genre, tu vois ?

- Je vois très bien, dit doucement Ron en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Quoi d'autre ?

Drago rougit légèrement sans répondre. Ron sourit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le dire tout haut, marmonna Drago.

- Est-ce que ceci t'aiderait ?

Ron se pencha alors que Drago, surpris, relevait – enfin – la tête. Et si Drago n'avait pas pris appui sur son mauvais bras, ils auraient sûrement passé la nuit rien qu'à s'embrasser. Mais le mouvement entraîna une douleur fulgurante dans son avant-bras, et il recula avec un cri de douleur.

Bien entendu, Madame Pomfresh accourut aussitôt et se mit à pester contre ces adolescents qui se croyaient plus malins que les autres et ne réussissaient qu'à se blesser plus gravement encore, vraiment, Monsieur le directeur, je vous assure que je vais donner ma démission un de ces jours, et que faites-vous là, Monsieur Weasley ? Je vous avais dit de partir !

- J'y allais, Madame Pomfresh, assura-t-il en se levant. A demain, Drago.

Dumbledore offrit de le raccompagner jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, étant donné que Rusard et Miss Teigne attendaient sûrement au détour d'un couloir qu'un des élèves passât seul. Ron en profita pour l'interroger.

- Qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh ?

- Drago devrait peu à peu retrouver la mémoire au cours des prochaines semaines, au fur et à mesure que la toxine s'éliminera de son organisme. Je suppose que je devrai lui faire une dérogation spéciale pour ses ASPICs, s'il ne se rappelle plus de ses cours…

- Est-ce qu'elle sait pourquoi on lui a mis un _Peria Spiritus_ ?

Dumbledore hésita.

- D'après les premières analyses, commença-t-il lentement, il semblerait que la plante n'ait eu d'autre but que de le laisser extérioriser son caractère.

- Pardon ?

- Ce qu'il nous a montré de lui ces derniers mois, expliqua Dumbledore, est ce qu'il s'efforce de refouler en temps normal. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Drago ne montrait pas beaucoup de sentiments, _avant_…

Ron ricana.

- Ce n'est rien de le dire…

- Alors que cette année, chacun pouvait dire quand il était triste, ou joyeux, ou embarrassé… Nous pouvions lire ses émotions sur son visage.

- Tout ça, c'est très bien, interrompit Ron, agacé. Mais quel était l'intérêt de savoir ce qu'il ressentait ?

- J'ai une théorie, Monsieur Weasley, mais rien ne dit qu'elle soit juste.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi le vieil homme prenait-il autant de plaisir à dire des phrases inutiles ?

- Vous avez entendu le professeur Rogue. Lucius veut que Drago reçoive la marque, mais Narcissa s'y oppose. Je pense que le _Peria Spiritus_ aurait servi à connaître l'opinion de Drago sur ce sujet. Il faut savoir que si une personne reçoit la Marque sans être totalement consentante, elle a de fortes possibilités de mourir d'une longue et atroce agonie. Narcissa ne voudrait pas cela pour son fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'elle a dû demander à Augustus Rookwood des renseignements sur les plants de _Peria Spiritus_ cultivés au Ministère… Je l'ai toujours soupçonné de garder un œil sur les travaux qui y sont menés…

- Mais Rookwood parlait de le forcer à recevoir la Marque… Et pourquoi l'avoir enfermé dans le labyrinthe ?

- Drago a dû refuser de recevoir la Marque… Ils espéraient certainement le forcer à consentir en l'affamant. Un sang-pur aussi puissant que Drago est une recrue précieuse pour les Mangemorts… En l'enlevant grâce à la petite comédie qu'ils vous ont jouée, ils voulaient éviter que l'on se lance à sa recherche…

- Et ils ont failli réussir…

- Failli seulement, grâce au ciel. Monsieur Weasley, il est bien évident que la conversation que nous venons d'avoir restera entre nous ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en vos amis, mais un lapsus est si vite arrivé…

- Bien sûr, professeur. Bien sûr.

Ron se glissa dans la salle commune et évita les questions de Ginny, Harry et Hermione en prétendant être trop fatigué par les émotions de la journée. Il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister, et monta se coucher en essayant de se persuader que la migraine qu'il sentait sourdre au milieu de son front n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Etendu dans le noir, mains croisées derrière la tête, yeux fixés au plafond, il se repassa le film de la journée. Il avait vraiment eu peur de ne pas retrouver Drago, dans ce labyrinthe. Ils avaient eu une chance inouïe de ne pas être repérés. A posteriori, l'idée de Dumbledore de les envoyer en mission de sauvetage était complètement folle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le directeur donnait l'impression de perdre la tête. Si jamais Narcissa Malefoy et Rookwood s'étaient aperçus de leur présence…

Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Le sauvetage aurait tourné au bain de sang. Il aimait Drago et était sans doute prêt à mourir pour lui, mais autant que sa mort fût utile, non ?

Stop. Retour en arrière.

Il aimait Drago ???

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Problème. Non pas que cela le dérangeât de s'avouer ses sentiments, mais à présent qu'il savait que Drago n'était pas tout à fait lui-même ces derniers mois, il ignorait s'ils étaient payés de retour. D'accord, il avait répondu à son baiser dans l'infirmerie, mais il était encore sous l'influence de la toxine. Et ce serait le cas pendant plusieurs semaines. Que faire ?

Leur relation avait été jusque là plus physique que sentimentale, autant l'avouer ; un mélange d'attirance et d'amitié. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas débarquer dans l'infirmerie, lui lancer 'Je t'aime, et toi ?', et attendre avec un grand sourire que Drago sortît de son évanouissement.

Quoique…

Non.

Bon, alors, que devait-il faire ? Attendre que la toxine s'éliminât du corps de Drago, et annoncer la grande nouvelle ? Mettre à profit les quelques semaines que cela prendrait pour faire en sorte que Drago tombât amoureux de lui ? Sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour se débarrasser de cette fichue migraine qui s'aggravait ?

Il grogna. Le fait d'entendre son sang pulser contre sa tempe ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Il décida que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de passer du temps avec Drago. S'il tombait amoureux de lui, tant mieux. Sinon, à lui de le faire changer d'avis dans les dix prochaines années.

&-&-&-&-&

Désolée pour l'attente.

Je dois vous prévenir que j'abandonne cette histoire. Je ne la laisserai pas inachevée, mais je la terminerai rapidement. Encore un chapitre et un épilogue, je pense. Je préfère me concentrer sur la bonne dizaine de fics stockées dans ma clef USB et pour lesquelles j'ai des idées, au lieu de stagner sur cette histoire. Les auteurs me comprendront.

Bises à tous.


	8. Où tout finit à Pré au Lard

Disclaimer : Grâces soient rendues à JKR pour nous avoir fourni un si riche terrain de jeu.

&-&-&-&-&

Chapitre 07 : Où tout finit à Pré-au-Lard

Merlin, que Drago pouvait être agaçant !

Ron fulminait sur le chemin qui menait du château au village de Pré-au-Lard. Si Malefoy croyait l'éviter en se glissant en douce hors de Poudlard, il allait lui montrer qu'il se trompait ! S'esquiver de la sorte alors que Ron lui avait dit de l'attendre à la sortie de l'ASPIC de Potions – le dernier, merci Circé – était plus que grossier. Le blond avait intérêt à avoir une bonne assurance-vie.

Ron dépassa à grands pas les premières maisons du village, sourd aux protestations de ses deux meilleurs amis qui le suivaient avec peine. Ils l'abandonnèrent devant le pub de Rosmerta, déclarant être à bout de souffle, et entrèrent Aux Trois Balais, lui criant qu'ils l'attendraient là. Il les entendit à peine, ses pensées focalisées sur un Serpentard qui n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Il remonta rapidement la rue principale, jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque boutique qu'il dépassait. Enfin, il les repéra chez Scribenpenne.

Pansy observait des plumes de faisan en marmonnant toute seule. Du moins, elle _semblait_ seule. Ron savait que Drago, Désillusionné, se tenait auprès d'elle, attentif à ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Mais quand Pansy secoua légèrement la tête en retenant visiblement un sourire amusé, le tempérament Weasley eut raison de lui. Il entra en trombe dans la boutique, faisant sursauter la petite sorcière ensommeillée sur son comptoir. Pansy se retourna avec un cri étouffé et son air coupable n'arrangea pas l'humeur meurtrière du rouquin.

Ses yeux fouillèrent l'espace à côté de la jeune fille, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Pansy semblait avoir décidé – avec sagesse – de ne pas s'en mêler, et se contentait de l'étudier avec des yeux inquiets. Finalement, Ron saisit un léger, très léger mouvement sur sa droite. Drago essayait de se faufiler vers la sortie.

Feignant de regarder à gauche, il tendit l'oreille, tentant d'accrocher le moindre raclement de chaussure par dessus les marmonnements contrariés de la vendeuse. Un frottement près des plumes d'oie… Ron bondit, la main tendue, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un pan de vêtement…

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Harry souriait comme un dément à chaque fois qu'il attrapait le Vif d'Or. Sentir au creux de son poing ce qu'on recherchait était… exaltant.

Un drôle de bruit étranglé se fit entendre alors qu'il traînait Drago hors de la boutique et dans une ruelle adjacente. Sans le lâcher, il leva le Sortilège de Désillusion, et un Drago échevelé et l'air pas content du tout apparut. Ron lui sourit doucereusement.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille te faire des reproches, commença-t-il sans enlever son poing de l'épaule du blond, mais je croyais t'avoir demandé de nous **attendre** ?

Drago se dégagea d'une secousse, l'air buté.

- Je n'étais pas seul, Pansy était avec moi.

Ron ricana, sa main brûlant d'envie de saisir sa baguette pour faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa jolie tête blonde.

- Belle protection ! se moqua-t-il. Pansy et toi contre une dizaine de Mangemorts… Ils n'auraient eu aucune chance !

Drago grommela quelque chose entre ses dents, puis lui fit un sourire charmeur. Ron lutta pour rester impassible. Le blond se rapprocha de lui et glissa les bras autour de son cou. Ron enfonça ses poings dans ses poches.

- Je pense, murmura Drago dans son oreille, que tu es si fâché parce que tu étais inquiet.

Ron ne vit pas l'intérêt de nier.

- Bien sûr.

Les yeux gris clair de Drago s'étrécirent. Il devait trouver sa rapide capitulation suspecte.

- Je sais me défendre, reprit le blond. Tant qu'on ne m'attaque pas dans le dos, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Ron pressa doucement sa taille (quand donc ses mains étaient-elles arrivées là ?) et l'attira plus étroitement contre lui, sentant Drago nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se réjouissait d'être plus grand que la plupart des hommes.

- Drago, commença-t-il doucement, Harry et toi êtes les sorciers les plus recherchés par les Mangemorts. Votre capture assurera une belle récompense à celui qui vous attrapera. Je ne veux perdre aucun de vous deux.

- Comme c'est touchant.

Non, ce n'était pas Drago qui avait dit cela. Cette voix glaciale appartenait à Rodolphus Lestrange qui, en compagnie de son frère Rabastan, d'Augustus Rookwood, de Walden Macnair et de la hache de ce dernier, barrait l'entrée de la ruelle.

Les deux jeunes hommes dégainèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes, ignorant le nœud de peur qui s'était formé dans leurs estomacs, mais les quatre Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire. Et ce n'était pas un rire agréable à entendre.

- Regardez-les, comme ils sont mignons ! roucoula Rabastan d'une voix de fausset.

- Allons, allons, mon frère, répliqua Rodolphus avec un large sourire, il ne faut pas se moquer de jeunes gens _amoureux_.

Il cracha le dernier mot comme une insulte. Au même instant, une explosion se fit entendre à quelque distance et des gens se mirent à crier.

- Les premiers émois, soupira Rookwood en essuyant une larme fictive. Que ne restons-nous adolescents !

Macnair se contenta de passer le pouce le long de sa lame, geste peu rassurant s'il en fût.

- Mais j'y pense, Drago, reprit Rodolphus, ton père connaît-il ton… penchant ? Peut-être est-ce le moment de le lui annoncer ?

Pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge, il murmura :

- Sonorus.

Sa voix amplifiée porta aisément à l'autre bout de Pré-au-Lard, dominant le fracas des maisons qui explosaient, les cris de terreur des élèves et des habitants, et les rires tonitruants des Mangemorts.

- LUCIUS, RAMENE TES FESSES A LA RUE DE LA HARPIE CHANTANTE, ON A UNE SURPRISE POUR TOI !!!

Presque aussitôt, un craquement sonore annonça l'arrivée de Malefoy senior. Ron s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer malgré la dégringolade accélérée de leur situation.

- Comment _oses_-tu me parler ainsi ? siffla Malefoy. Comment oses-tu – Drago ? Et _Weasley_.

- Surprise ! chantonna Rookwood.

Les lèvres minces de Lucius Malefoy s'incurvèrent en un sourire triomphant.

- Le déshonneur de mon sang. Parfait. Endoloris !

Ron et Drago se jetèrent de côté et évitèrent le sort de justesse. Ils ripostèrent aussitôt.

- Stupéfix ! cria Ron en visant Macnair.

- Impedimenta ! hurla Drago en direction de son père.

- Petrificus Totalus ! s'époumona Pansy en surgissant brusquement dans le dos des Mangemorts.

Si Macnair et Lucius purent ériger un Bouclier assez rapidement pour contrer les sorts, Rabastan n'eut pas cette chance. Le sortilège de Pansy le frappa dans le dos et il s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de son frère. Rodolphus fit volte-face, mais Pansy avait déjà lancé un Sortilège de Stupéfixion, et il s'effondra à côté de Rabastan.

- Venez vite ! cria Pansy à Ron et Drago en bombardant de sorts divers et variés les trois Mangemorts restants qui se retranchaient derrière leurs Boucliers. On doit retourner au château !

- Où sont Harry et Hermione ? demanda Ron tout en invoquant continuellement un Bouclier pour protéger leurs arrières.

- Aux prises avec Tu-Sais-Qui devant Les Trois Balais, répondit Pansy en évitant un Stupéfix qui venait de lui passer sous le nez.

La rue principale de Pré-au-Lard n'était plus qu'un immense champ de bataille. Les Mangemorts avaient envahi le village sorcier, et les habitants faisaient de leur mieux pour se défendre. La boutique Scribenpenne fumait, une vitrine en miettes, un pan de mur écroulé. Les Mangemorts n'étaient que des grandes ombres à travers le brouillard créé par les explosions. Une voix hurla brusquement un sort non loin d'eux, et Ron en fut soulagé : il avait reconnu Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les Aurors étaient là.

Alors qu'ils rasaient les murs en direction des Trois Balais, des Mangemorts leur barrèrent la route. La petite silhouette grassouillette de l'un d'eux était familière à Ron, et il se retint d'engager sur-le-champ un duel avec Pettigrow. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Pansy se figer.

- Père.

- Tu n'es plus ma fille, répondit un des Mangemorts. Tu n'es plus ma fille depuis que tu as osé te compromettre avec un Poufsouffle. Mais peu importe. Ce Justin ne sera bientôt plus un problème, et l'alliance entre les Parkinson et les Malefoy pourra être conclue quand vous nous aurez suivis sans résistance.

- Navrée, Père, soupira Pansy en levant sa baguette d'une main ferme. Ce plan ne me convient pas du tout.

- Alors, tu mourras, déclara Mr Parkinson en lui lançant un sort.

Ils furent bientôt tous deux absorbés par leur duel. Un coup d'œil derrière lui apprit à Ron que Drago avait disparu. Avant qu'il eût pu se lancer à sa recherche (Pansy se débrouillait très bien toute seule), son ex-rat lui barra le passage. Un rictus aux lèvres, il brandit sa baguette.

- Aurais-tu peur de te battre ? se moqua-t-il.

- Contre toi ? ricana Ron en engageant le combat.

Ron n'avait jamais été très doué en duels. Il préférait attaquer par surprise. Par chance, Pettigrow était un médiocre sorcier, et les forces s'équilibraient. Ron espérait quand même que Harry ne tarderait pas trop à vaincre Voldemort.

Pantelant, il érigea soudain un Bouclier. Le sortilège de Stupéfixion rebondit et Pettigrow fit un brusque écart pour l'éviter, ce qui l'amena droit sur la trajectoire d'un éclair vert. L'Animagus poussa un cri d'horreur en levant ridiculement les mains devant lui pour se protéger, avant de s'abattre sur le sol, frappé par le maléfice de Mort. Ron resta pétrifié un court instant puis, se rendant compte qu'il était inutile de garder son Bouclier maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'adversaire, il se précipita à travers le champ de bataille à la recherche de Drago. Pansy surgit si brusquement devant lui qu'il faillit lui jeter un sort.

- Il faut nous mettre à l'abri ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle regarda derrière lui avec effroi, ses yeux sombres écarquillés reflétant la lueur des flammes de la boutique explosée.

- Où est Drago ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! lui répondit Ron en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Pliés en deux pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient en tous sens, ils avancèrent lentement vers Les Trois Balais, leurs yeux tentant de percer l'épaisse fumée qui les entourait. Pansy hurla quand un Mangemort fut projeté dans les airs à quelques mètres d'eux, retombant à leurs pieds avec un horrible craquement pour ne plus se relever. Kingsley passa en trombe à côté d'eux, baguette brandie en direction d'un nouvel ennemi, un bref mouvement de la main leur enjoignant de rester à l'écart. Ron saisit la main de Pansy et l'attira plus loin, son regard angoissé cherchant toujours un éclat de cheveux blonds, une silhouette habillée de vert, mais sans succès.

- Attention !

Pansy le poussa brutalement hors de la trajectoire d'un mauvais sort, et ils trébuchèrent, tombant lourdement sur un corps étendu là. Ron aperçut des cheveux blonds…

- NON !

Saisissant à l'aveuglette la robe au niveau des épaules, il retourna le corps d'un mouvement brusque. Les yeux sans vie de Lucius Malefoy le regardèrent, avant que Ron ne le relâche, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait être soulagé ou doublement inquiet.

- RON ! hurla Pansy, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. DRAGO !

- Quoi ? Où ?

Ron fouilla frénétiquement du regard la zone que le doigt de Pansy indiquait. Et il le vit.

Allongé sur le sol.

Blanc comme la neige.

Du sang sur ses cheveux pâles.

Non.

Non.

Non !

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Curieux, cette sensation d'avoir le cerveau paralysé, pensa-t-il avec détachement. Il n'entendait plus les hurlements des combattants, il ne sentait pas la main de Pansy qui l'entraînait plus loin, loin de Drago, loin du combat, vers un coin calme. Il ne se rendait pas compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, il ignorait qu'il serrait sa baguette à la briser, il ne savait pas que ses pieds avançaient d'eux-mêmes en direction du pub de Rosmerta, où Pansy voulait retrouver Harry et Hermione et les aider… ou au moins voir s'ils étaient toujours vivants, eux.

Tout ce dont Ron était conscient, c'était un grand vide dans la poitrine, quelque part dans la région du cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose manquait. C'était plutôt le genre de sensation que l'on a lorsqu'on est resté assis les jambes croisées pendant trop longtemps et qu'on se relève trop vite ; juste avant que la circulation se rétablisse et que les picotements s'installent ; cette sensation de ne plus avoir de jambes même si on les voit. On sait que c'est là, mais on ne ressent rien.

Présent, mais absent en même temps.

Drago n'était pas mort. C'était impossible. Sa petite fouine à lui était plus coriace que ça. Ce n'était pas un peu de sang perdu qui allait le tuer, non ?!

Ron fit brutalement volte-face, avec l'intention de courir vers Drago. Il s'arracha aux griffes de Pansy qui lui hurlait de ne pas faire l'imbécile et d'aller à l'abri, et se jeta au milieu des sortilèges qui fusaient de toutes parts. Et à ce moment-là, tout Pré-au-Lard trembla.

Littéralement.

Il y eut d'abord une explosion. Les vitres qui n'étaient pas encore détruites se désintégrèrent sous l'onde de choc, puis le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Ils chutèrent avec un cri de surprise, tombant à genoux dans la poussière baignée de sang, incapables de garder l'équilibre. Les bâtiments vibrèrent, et ils crurent un instant que la façade du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu allait les écraser.

Mais le calme revint presque aussitôt… pour éclater brusquement en hurlements.

Relevant la tête, choqué, Ron distingua à travers la fumée, moins épaisse au niveau du sol, des silhouettes qui se tortillaient avec des cris d'agonie. Il écouta distraitement Kingsley ordonner à ses Aurors de ligoter les Mangemorts gémissants et de les immobiliser à l'aide d'un maléfice Antitransplanage, avant d'entendre son nom hurlé à quelques mètres. Tournant la tête si brusquement qu'il sentit craquer sa nuque, il se redressa précipitamment pour recueillir une Hermione sanglotante dans ses bras.

- Merci Merlin, vous n'avez rien ! réussit-elle à balbutier à travers ses larmes. On ne vous voyait pas revenir, on a cru que… Les Mangemorts… Et puis Voldemort est arrivé, et les Aurors, et Dumbledore et les professeurs… Et vous n'étiez toujours pas là…

- Où est Harry ? demanda Pansy pendant qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle et ses esprits.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- A l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était en train de se battre contre Voldemort – c'était très impressionnant – et Harry et moi étions contre des Mangemorts, quand Voldemort a failli tuer Dumbledore. Harry s'est précipité vers lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, c'était très stupide, si vous voulez mon avis, et il a saisi son poignet, et ils se sont mis à crier tous les deux, je voyais bien que Voldemort essayait de se libérer, mais Harry s'accrochait, et il a… explosé.

- Explosé ?

- Explosé. L'instant d'après, tous les Mangemorts étaient en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, et Harry… il n'est pas en très bon état – il était à côté de Voldemort quand il a explosé – mais Dumbledore l'a emmené à l'infirmerie et tout devrait bien se passer. Où est Drago ?

Ron lui tourna soudainement le dos et, sans prendre en compte son cri de surprise, piqua un sprint en direction de Scribenpenne, se répétant comme un mantra que Drago n'était pas mort, qu'il l'aurait su si jamais… Mais peut-être était-il trop tard, pensa-t-il en apercevant le Serpentard.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et écarta doucement les mèches blondes poisseuses de sang qui lui barraient le visage. Derrière lui, Hermione et Pansy venaient de le rejoindre, essoufflées toutes les deux. Hermione lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule tandis que Pansy fondait brusquement en larmes. Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour l'amour de sa vie.

- Drago…

&-&-&-&-&

Je mettrai un épilogue en ligne dès que je l'aurai écrit (probablement pendant le cours de génétique...).


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez ne sont pas à moi.

&-&-&-&-&

Epilogue

- Tu crois qu'elle en a encore pour longtemps ?

La question inquiète extirpa Ron de son demi-sommeil. Il se redressa sur son siège et s'étira en bâillant.

- Chais pas. Jamais vu de naissance.

Drago recommença à se ronger les ongles. Ron étudia un instant son profil balafré, se disant une fois de plus que Drago avait eu de la chance de ne pas perdre son œil. La cicatrice partait du front et s'étirait en travers de son visage. Comme elle était causée par un mauvais, _très_ mauvais sort, Madame Pomfresh avait été incapable de la faire disparaître. Drago avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais 5 ans après, la cicatrice n'était plus qu'une fine ligne claire presque invisible.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond quand Harry sortit de la salle d'accouchement, l'air épuisé, mais se rassirent, déçus, lorsqu'il secoua la tête négativement.

- J'ai besoin d'un break, soupira-t-il en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. Ce n'était pas si long pour notre fille…

Keylie, âgée de 20 mois, avait été immédiatement envoyée aux bons soins de Pansy quand Ginny avait ressenti les premières contractions, plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Si l'un de vous veut y aller à ma place, ajouta Harry, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Drago se précipita aussitôt dans la salle. Ron et Harry sourirent.

- Comment ça se présente ? interrogea Ron.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Harry. C'est juste un gros bébé.

Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses paupières en retenant un bâillement. Les bébés avaient le don de débarquer au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Drago est très nerveux, reprit Ron.

- Pas toi ? demanda Harry.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais techniquement parlant, c'est le bébé de Drago et Ginny. J'ai un peu moins peur de le faire tomber que lui. Il est persuadé qu'il va le casser en changeant sa couche.

- Attends un peu, ricana Harry. Attends un peu que ce soit ton tour avec Hermione.

- D'ici là, j'aurai le temps de m'exercer sur celui-ci. Et si ça se trouve, elle va changer d'avis. _Vicky_ est plutôt réticent.

- Elle a dit oui, alors elle le fera, assura Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si Viktor pouvait lui dicter sa conduite. C'est elle qui va le convaincre, tu vas voir.

- Il se peut aussi qu'on soit des pères tellement exécrables qu'on n'ait pas envie d'en avoir un autre…

Harry éclata franchement de rire.

- Après vous avoir vus avec Keylie, ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez du mal avec le vôtre !

- Oui, mais si…

- Ça y est ! cria Drago en faisant brusquement irruption dans la salle d'attente. C'est un magnifique petit garçon, comme prévu !

Ron bondit aussitôt de son siège avec un hurlement de joie et serra son mari contre lui. Drago lui rendit l'étreinte aussi joyeusement. Harry se contenta de leur donner de grandes tapes dans le dos avec un sourire qui devait faire mal aux zygomatiques avant d'annoncer qu'il allait voir sa femme.

- Cette fois, on y est, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Drago qui hocha la tête.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Une médicosorcière venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente, une couverture bleue dans les bras. Les deux hommes se figèrent un instant avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme qui leur tendait le petit paquet en souriant.

- Félicitations, dit-elle en plaçant le bébé dans les bras de Drago.

Ron vit distinctement son mari arrêter de respirer. Il se pencha en souriant sur l'enfant et dégagea le visage des couvertures.

- Il est blond, murmura-t-il.

- Il est même très, très blond, balbutia Drago.

Perdus dans leur contemplation, aucun d'eux ne remarqua le déclic de l'appareil photo que tenait Harry, immortalisant ainsi le premier contact de Janus Arthur Malefoy-Weasley avec ses parents.

&-&-&-&-&

Eh oui, messieurs-dames, pas d'hommes « enceints » chez moi. Je sais que la magie est formidable, mais il y a certaines limites à la nature humaine, et les grossesses masculines en font partie. A ma connaissance, les hommes, Moldus ou sorciers, n'ont ni ovaires, ni utérus.

Sinon, eh bien… c'est fini. Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout. Je fais un gros bisou à tous les revieweurs qui ont si gentiment pris quelques secondes de leur temps pour laisser des commentaires.

Et comme toujours, je vous rappelle de cliquer sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche.

Voilà, voilà.


End file.
